L'honneur des Uchiha
by Mariko89
Summary: Un Uchiha doit savoir maîtriser ses nerfs, c’est non seulement un principe mais surtout une question d’honneur. Alors, quand le cadet ose braver l’interdit,il faut le remettre dans le droit chemin, quitte à utiliser ses relations avec le juge...
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir, j'ai retrouvé la version corrigée par **Kitsune **(merci encore à toi) donc je vous la transmets ce jour. Je m'excuse de ma longue absence sur le site mais le cybercafé est plus loin maintenant que j'ai déménagé alors forcément... et comme fournisseur m'a promis un accès d'ici 4 à 6 semaines, c'est pas évident mais bon... On fait comme on peut.

Voilà donc mon petit **cadeau de Noël**, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture.

**o0o0o**

**L'honneur des Uchiha**

**o0o0o**

Sasuke fulminait mais tentait, avec beaucoup de mal, de se calmer, même si son apparence extérieure donnait à penser qu'il y parvenait avec succès. En effet, c'était bien à cause de son « manque de maîtrise » qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation pour le moins embarrassante pour sa famille et le regard noir de son aîné le lui faisait bien sentir, tout comme il le dissuadait de bouger d'un millimètre. Il avait intérêt à se montrer irréprochable. Il réprima le sentiment d'agacement, sans doute justifié, sur le fait de se faire traiter comme un gosse de cinq ans. En même temps, il avait agi comme un enfant, il le savait parfaitement sauf qu'au lieu de risquer d'être privé de télévision ou de ses jouets préférés, c'est une toute autre punition qui lui aurait pendu au nez si le juge n'avait pas été un ami de leur famille. Enfin, pour être plus exact, un ami « intime » très proche d'Itachi. Néanmoins, cela ne le dispensait pas de faire des efforts…

Sasuke se renfrogna. Il trouvait tout de même qu'on le traitait de façon injuste, comme s'il était le seul fautif dans cette histoire. De son point de vue, ce qui s'était produit n'était que la conséquence inévitable des provocations dont il faisait l'objet constamment. Ça avait juste été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase, voilà tout. Non, mais sérieusement, comment auriez-vous réagi, vous à sa place? On passera sur les gloussements et les tentatives de drague pathétiques de ces demoiselles de tous âges (même la vieille concierge le lorgnait et elle avait au moins soixante dix ans… il en frissonnait à chaque fois !) qui mettaient en avant leurs atouts de façon effrontée et surtout écœurante… et elles n'avaient même pas honte ! Sasuke aimerait bien savoir quel genre d'éducation on pouvait bien dispenser à ces femelles pour en faire de telles sorcières assoiffées de… ben, de lui. Et si possible, s'il existait un contre-sort… ?

Et s'il n'y avait que les femmes. Ben, non. Quand on est maudit, on l'est jusqu'au bout ! Les hommes aussi projetaient sur lui leurs fantasmes répugnants… et leurs mains aussi voire peut-être même plus (si c'était possible) baladeuses sur lui. Pour ne citer que quelques exemples : cet ivrogne qui avait osé le traiter de «jolie fillette » et avait voulu lui tâter les… vous voyez ? Et son directeur, son propre directeur, qui l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour lui assurer à quel point il était satisfait de son travail mais qu'il fallait qu'il fasse encore quelques efforts… main placée sur sa cuisse, au cas où il n'aurait pas compris le « message ». Heureusement, il avait été viré le lendemain celui-là. Merci 'Tachi. Et est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il raconte comment il n'osait même plus sortir sans escorte et ne parlons même pas d'aller en boîte…

Non mais franchement, est-ce qu'il avait la tronche d'une jouvencelle ? Bon, ok, avec son physique androgyne, il avait une apparence légèrement efféminée mais c'était la faute de Dame Nature, pas la sienne, merde ! Avec tout ça, il était en permanence sous tension, constamment sur ses gardes et avait développé une véritable phobie des contacts. Même ses amis devaient s'appliquer à garder leur distance mais ils savaient bien ce qu'il vivait et se montraient aussi protecteurs que Sasuke le leur permettait. C'était un accord implicite entre eux et il leur en était secrètement reconnaissant. De plus, face à Juugo, Suigetsu et Karin, rares étaient ceux qui osaient s'y frotter. Karin était bien la seule fille d'ailleurs qu'il supportait dans son entourage (à part sa mère) mais c'était parce qu'elle l'avait lâché depuis un moment quand elle avait compris qu'elle ne penchait pas pour les mecs…

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Sasuke se rendit compte que lui et Itachi patientait depuis plus d'une demi-heure dans ce bureau sans que personne ne semble se préoccuper de leur présence. Le juge avait du retard. Sasuke soupira, mentalement bien sûr, pas question de faire montre d'une quelconque émotion. Il avait bien l'intention d'exposer cette face impassible et inexpressive si caractéristique de sa famille et de faire honneur à son frère. Et puis sa retenue lui démontrerait bien à ce juge de mes deux qu'il était parfaitement maître de lui ! Une autre demi-heure s'écoula et toujours pas de signe d'une quelconque arrivée. Sasuke était quelqu'un de patient mais il y a avait des limites à sa tolérance. Il s'était préparé longuement à recevoir son sermon, à faire amende honorable et le tout, sans sourciller. Mais là… ça lui foutait toute sa concentration en l'air !

Il devait bien ça à Itachi mais là…ça devenait ridicule. Il jeta un œil à ce que faisait son avocat de frère. Celui-ci semblait plongé dans un manuel complexe de procédures juridiques mais son perspicace petit frère savait parfaitement ce que la pompeuse couverture dissimulait en réalité. C'était l'un des petits secrets d'Itachi qu'il avait brillamment découvert il y a quelques années maintenant et qu'il utilisait avec parcimonie pour maintenir son pouvoir sur son aîné. Evidemment, son si sérieux frangin ne tenait pas du tout à ce qu'on connaisse sa passion secrète et sacrée pour… l'art délicat et subtil du crochet et du point de croix. Il lui avait fallu deux jours pour se remettre du choc quand il l'avait su mais en y réfléchissant, ça expliquait pas mal de choses…

Mais passons, il atteignait presque le point de rupture maintenant. Il n'avait pas pensé à emporter quoique ce soit pour se distraire à part ses pensées peu reluisantes et surtout, emplies de souvenirs traumatisants…Non, ne pas penser à la fois où il avait surpris Itachi en costume de lolita avec de la dentelle partout (Costume fait main, s'il vous plaît !), ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser… raté ! Enfin, à son grand soulagement, car cela mit fin à ces infâmes réminiscences, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le greffier ainsi que « l'honorable » juge, amant d'Itachi (l'espèce d'épouvantail en robe de soirée pensa plutôt Sasuke). Rien ne parut sur son faciès qui puisse trahir ses pensées. Lui et Itachi se levèrent et attendirent que Hatake Kakashi (puisque c'était lui) prenne la parole et annonce sa décision vis-à-vis de Sasuke pour son « atteinte à l'ordre public avec récidive » (un malheureux petit coup de poing de rien du tout !):

- Bien. Greffier ? Où est le dossier de ce jeune homme ?

Ça commençait bien, tiens ! Bon, respire, se dit Sasuke. C'était juste un mauvais moment à passer. Que le juge se pointe avec trois plombes de retard et qu'en plus, il n'apporte pas son dossier avec lui était on ne peut plus normal, non ? Absolument pas le signe d'une incompétence absolue... Pitié ! Respire. Inspiration, expiration. Voilà, c'est bien. Et doucement et en toute discrétion, s'il vous plaît… Et on osait prétendre que lui, manquait de maîtrise ! Pourtant, ce juge, aussi doué que peut l'être un rat pour voler, était encore en vie. Si ça, c'était pas une preuve… Le greffier, un jeune homme aussi nerveux qu'un paresseux (et encore, pas sûr que l'animal ne soit pas plus vif en fait…), se leva lentement de sa chaise en marmonnant un « galère » et se dirigea vers eux, le dossier dans les mains, une expression ennuyée collée au visage, avant de revenir s'affaler sur sa chaise avec un profond soupir de contentement. « Contiens-toi, résiste » était le nouveau mantra de Sasuke pour tenter de lutter contre l'impulsion qui le poussait à aller secouer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive l'invertébré qui pionçait à moitié, si ce n'est totalement, sur son bureau. Sasuke ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il serrait l'accoudoir de son fauteuil à s'en blanchir les phalanges sans pour autant que son visage perde son expression… inexpressive.

- Merci, Shikamaru, fit joyeusement Kakashi en se saisissant de la montagne de paperasse.

Le juge ouvrit le lourd dossier et commença à le lire avec un air de profonde concentration… comme s'il le découvrait. Sasuke était au supplice. Nom d'un chien mais il n'avait même pas profité de son retard pour examiner les pièces ? Et c'était à lui qu'on avait refilé son affaire ? Itachi était vraiment laxiste sur ses relations, il les choisissait de plus en plus idiot… à moins que ce ne soit un critère ? Pourtant son frère restait impassible, toujours aussi froid et hautain et rien ne trahissait un quelconque trouble intérieur. Il avait presque l'air détendu. Sasuke le haïssait plus que n'importe quoi à ce moment là mais savait qu'il était poings et pieds liés et qu'en dehors de sa reconnaissance éternelle pour l'avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas, il ne pourrait rien faire à Itachi sinon leur père serait mis au courant et ça, Sasuke n'y tenait vraiment pas. Alors, soit ! Il saurait souffrir en silence… Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de ruminer quand même. _Mais vous n'aurez pas, ma liberté de penser…_ Oups !

Finalement, le juge-amant d'Itachi releva la tête (pas trop tôt…) et se décida à regarder le jeune brun avec un air amusé qui ne présageait rien de bon :

- Et bien, et bien, jeune homme… On a du mal à se contrôler en public ? Sasuke serra les dents mais ne répondit pas. _Un mauvais moment à passer, un mauvais moment à passer…_

- Mon cher petit frère est très impulsif en effet. _Sale traître ! Et ça se dit avocat !_

- Mais ce n'est pas bien, ça ! Fit Kakashi sur un ton paternaliste qui donnait à Sasuke envie de mordre. Qu'en penses-tu Shika-san ?

- Galère, marmonnait l'autre, qui sommeillait à moitié sur sa machine à écrire._ Zut ! On a réveillé Miss Ronflette ! _

- Exactement, tu as le mot comme toujours, Shika-san ! S'exclama joyeusement Kakashi, extatique. Et il faut en sortir ! Ajouta t'il malicieusement. _Pourquoi j'le sens mal ?_

- Exactement, mon client, et accessoirement, stupide petit frère (regard noir de l'intéressé et désintéressé du concerné), ne demande que ça et est prêt à se soumettre à votre jugement pour montrer sa bonne foi, continua Itachi avec calme. _Je suis très inquiet maintenant mais bon, Itachi est mon grand frère, il me protège et sait ce qu'il fait…non ? _

- Très bien ! Parfait !

Le juge d'opérette se tourna vers Sasuke et lui annonça sa sentence…

**o0o0o**

1er jour :

Bordel de merde !

Me faire ça, à moi! Je lui ferai ravaler sa langue ! Non, mieux ! Je la lui ferai bouffer ! Et ça se dit mon frère ! Je suis sûr qu'ils étaient de mèche. Et en plus, pas possibilité d'y échapper ou c'est deux mois de taule. Bon, on relativise et on prend sur soi. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire et ça va vite passer. Cinq petites épreuves pour démontrer que je peux résister dans n'importe quelle situation et faire face avec classe et impassibilité. Comme tout Uchiha qui se respecte. Avec honneur. Rester zen. C'était ça le mot d'ordre. Mais en voyant ce qui m'attendait, je me demandais comment résister. C'était… Inhumain.

- Bien. Tout le monde a mis son tablier ? Le cours va commencer.

Inhumain.

Des cours de cuisine. Non mais quoi encore ? Et s'il n'y avait que ça ! Un stage de « contrôle de soi », quelle connerie ! Mais ce cher juge, assisté de ce sale traître qui me servait autrefois de frère (parce que je l'ai renié entre-temps, ce faux-cul !), a décidé que soit j'acceptais de suivre cette foutue formation, soit j'allais en prison ! Tu parles d'un choix ! On inspire, on expire, tu es un Uchiha, tu peux tout faire…. Inspire, expire. Bien. Ce n'est que cinq jours, je devrais m'en sortir sans trop de problèmes. J'examine mon professeur, un certain Akimichi Chôji. Il a une face débonnaire, grassouillette… Bof, mais bon, au moins il a pas l'air chiant, c'est déjà ça. J'enfile cette horreur en coton blanc avec un dessin (mais qui a osé créer un truc pareil ?) de petit lapin croquant une carotte et me plante devant mon établi en affichant mon air le plus hautain et le plus digne possible dans ces circonstances. Pour l'honneur des Uchiha.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons…

Une porte claqua et une… chose (apparemment humaine malgré son accoutrement) entra précipitamment dans la salle :

- Excusez-moi ! Je suis désolé. Je suis en retard, mon bus a crevé son pneu et j'ai dû attendre le suivant, j'espère que j'ai rien loupé, je…

Et ça continue comme ça pendant au moins une minute. Je regarde avec une moue assez dédaigneuse l'espèce d'énergumène qui est entré telle une tornade et qui n'en finit pas de détailler le pourquoi du comment de son retard, retardant d'autant le cours et donc, la fin de mon calvaire. Rien que pour ça, je suis dans l'obligation de le détester. Mais en plus, cet abruti (comment le nommer autrement ?) porte un affreux survêtement orange, un truc informe et dans ce tissu atroce qu'on appelle polyester. Au moins deux tailles au dessus vu la façon étrange dont la matière flottait autour de lui. Ridicule. Aucun sens de ce que les mots classe, chic et soigné peuvent bien signifier. Je renifle discrètement pour contenir le mépris que m'inspire ce type. Pas étonnant de voir ce genre de gars fréquenter ce stage, c'est le genre voyou des rues, trop grande gueule et bagarreur.

- Bien, monsieur Uzumaki, je ne noterais pas votre retard mais maintenant, il est temps de commencer. Mettez vous près de monsieur Uchiha, là.

- Ok ! Merci !

Bon, je suis maudit… mais je le savais déjà. C'est ça, il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles. Quoi d'autre ? L'idiot de service vient en souriant de toutes ses dents et ramène son affreuse combinaison orange près de moi. Je décide de l'ignorer. Faudrait pas que je me fasse contaminer, c'est peut-être contagieux… Il enlève sa veste et oh ! Quelle surprise ! Il porte un horrible tee-shirt…Orange ! Et deux fois trop large et en coton. C'est sûr qu'à lui seul, l'industrie du coton a de beaux jours devant elle. Je n'en reviens pas de ce manque de goût. Il ose sortir comme ça (en public !) et supporte de se voir dans un miroir ? Franchement, le commun des mortels (dont je ne fais heureusement pas parti) ne finira pas de m'étonner. Et le voilà qui prend un de ces fabuleux tabliers et s'extasie sur leurs « trop mignons et adorables » motifs. Je sens que la journée va être longue… très longue. Surtout qu'il commence à me parler :

- Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki. Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? T'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin de suivre ce genre de cours, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? T'as des supers vêtements, c'est quoi ? De la flanelle ? C'est sûr que c'est mieux que le coton mais c'est pas le même prix. Tu aurais mieux fait de porter quelque chose de plus passe-partout, tu sais ? Tu vas salir ton costume et je pense pas que des tâches là-dessus partiront au nettoyage à sec et puis…

Mais c'est où le bouton « stop » sur ces trucs-là? C'est possible d'enlever les piles ? Je bénis intérieurement ce cher professeur que je commence à adorer (même si c'est à cause de lui que je me retrouve avec l'autre zouave à côté de moi) quand il reprend son cours. Nous allons apprendre que la cuisine est un art qui demande de la discipline et de la rigueur et qu'apprendre à maîtriser ses nerfs passe par la maîtrise de son corps et de ses gestes pour garder en tête du début à la fin que seul le résultat compte et blablabla... Je jette un coup d'œil discret à mon voisin qui s'est (enfin) arrêté de parler et écoute, en hochant régulièrement la tête, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ce que dit le chef avec un hochement de tête de dévotion religieuse surtout quand le sieur Akimichi nous annonce que nous allons préparer des ramens.

Il écoute pieusement les explications avec ce sourire de niais qui ne part pas. Il se l'est fait tatouer ou quoi ? A moins qu'il ne soit représentant pour une marque de dentifrice… Bon, il faut que j'arrête de lorgner sur cet étrange personnage, seul représentant d'une race inconnue d'invertébré (oui, vous n'avez pas vu la façon dont il gesticule sur sa chaise…) et je me concentre sur ce que dit notre aimable professeur. Des ramens. Pff ! Un plat typiquement prolétarien, indigne de mes délicates papilles gustatives mais soit ! Je saurais me sacrifier et même s'il faut que je mette cet épisode dans la catégorie « oubliettes » de mon esprit, je montrerai que moi, un Uchiha, je suis à même de tout réussir, fusse un stupide plat pour un stupide cours de cuisine, qu'un stupide ex-frère et un stupide juge m'oblige à préparer…

**o0o0o**

Ah !!! Mais ce plat m'en veut ou quoi ! Je me suis brûlé en jetant les pâtes dans l'eau, coupé en éminçant les légumes… Pour finir, mon plat ne ressemble à rien. Les pâtes étaient trop cuites, la viande pas assez, les légumes font une sale tête de sorte qu'il est impossible de discerner où se trouve le poireau, le bambou ou les feuilles de komatsuna dans ce fatras de vert bouilli sans compter que leur aspect brûlé n'est pas des plus engageant… Un vrai désastre. Malgré tout cela, je reste stoïque. Ça ne m'atteint pas et je me drape dans ma dignité. Sauf que le chef, en passant, me jette un regard pas franchement sympathique.

- Monsieur Uchiha, est-ce que ça vous amuse de gâcher de si beaux ingrédients tout juste ramenés du marché ?

- … Pas de réponse de ma part. Mon plat, exposé comme une âme en peine, est suffisamment parlant et l'envie de rétorquer vertement à mon « professeur » me brûle les lèvres trop fortement pour que je prenne le risque de les ouvrir.

- Je peux l'aider moi, monsieur !

Si l'autre imbécile s'y met, je lui dévisse la tête. Je lui lance un de mes fameux regards de-la-mort-qui-tue made in Uchiha (brevet déposé) mais je me stoppe net en voyant son établi. Le plat de ramen qu'il a préparé se tient dessus et c'est tout autre chose que la masse informe qui flotte dans le mien. Les pâtes ont l'air cuites à point, les légumes, parfaitement taillés et disposés avec soin, semblent briller sous la lumière et l'odeur qui s'en dégage est aussi alléchante que ce que ce plat permet. Et pour couronner le tout, il a même eu le temps de nettoyer son espace de travail qui reluit comme un sou neuf alors que le mien ressemble à Hiroshima après le passage de la bombe. Je n'en reviens pas qu'un imbécile comme lui soit parvenu à ce résultat hautement improbable. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'est pas le seul. Tout les autres élèves du cours qui ont tous plus ou moins bien réussis (même ceux qui ont moins bien réussi l'ont fait mieux que moi…) me toisent avec un air moqueur qui ne me plaît pas du tout mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu, feignant le : je-m'en-fous-complètement-et-je-vous-emmerde. Ce qui est totalement vrai.

- Excellente idée, monsieur Uzumaki. Epargnons à ces pauvres légumes l'accablement d'une nouvelle débauche de maladresse… _Rajoute ce putain de chef à deux sous ! Je le savais qu'il me détestait celui-là !_

Et le voilà qui se rapproche de moi avec toujours ce putain de sourire benêt accroché sur le visage. L'envie de lui en coller une est très forte. Il se moque de moi, cet espèce d'apprenti cuistot !

- Hey ! Calme-toi, c'est pas grave. Je vais t'aider, me fait-il gentiment. On va commencer par nettoyer et puis, on va tout reprendre.

- Hn, répondis-je, pas heureux de la situation mais vu les yeux furieux de l'enseignant, impossible de refuser.

Il se saisit d'une éponge et commence à remettre de l'ordre. Je soupire en silence et fais de même. Pas le choix, de toute façon. Une fois que tout est propre et alors que le chef explique une nouvelle recette au tableau, mon assistant personnel entreprit de me réexpliquer la procédure. Il me montre comment couper les légumes sans que mes doigts ne subissent le coup de la mort subite, cuire la viande afin qu'elle ne soit pas dure comme du béton, minute avec moi le temps durant lequel les pâtes doivent rester dans l'eau et comment les égoutter sans que de jolies cloques ne se forment sur ma précieuse peau et, sans que je m'en rende compte (et sans avoir desserrées les mâchoires), les ramens sont prêts à être consommés. Le chef passa nous voir pour constater le résultat de nos efforts :

- Et bien, bravo ! C'est une belle réussite ! S'exclame t'il, satisfait. Il prit le plat et partit le déposer dans un four exprès pour les garder à température. Vous allez continuer à travailler ensemble, vous faites une bonne équipe.

L'autre se mit à rire bêtement tandis que je hochais la tête, vaincu. Ça me faisait mal de le reconnaître mais c'est vrai que l'aide du scout orangé avait été bienvenue. Nous passâmes donc à la suite, un plat de Gyôza qui devait accompagner les ramens. Nous nous répartîmes les tâches, enfin, je laissais l'asticot gesticuler et s'extasier sur cette nouvelle préparation et m'attelais à hacher le nira[1] et le gingembre tandis que le blond s'occupait joyeusement du choux et des poireaux. Nous réunîmes le tout dans un grand saladier avec du porc émietté. Le blond (forcément, avec un tel QI…) babillait gaiement à côté de moi, semblant ne pas remarquer que je ne lui répondais pas et ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

- Tu malaxes ou je le fais ? Me demanda t'il.

- Fais-le, fis-je, une moue profondément dégoutée à l'idée de plonger mes blanches menottes dans cette mixture peu ragoûtante.

- Ok ! Monsieur l'aristo ne veut pas se salir plus que nécessaire, me taquina t'il_. Je ne lui ferais pas l'honneur de lui répondre…_

Je remplis un donburi (bol) d'eau pour éviter que les pâtes à gyôza ne se dessèchent puis pris une cuillère pour pouvoir farcir la pâte et accessoirement, éviter d'être en contact direct avec le mélange. Après le traditionnel rituel de nettoyage de nos mains, nous commençâmes le fourrage de la pâte et bien vite, nous en eûmes terminés. Restait la délicate étape (épreuve selon moi) de la cuisson. En voyant mon air quelque peu horrifié face à la poêle contenant l'huile brûlante (perspective future de douloureuses inflammations sur mon doux épiderme, je le voyais gros comme une maison), cet idiot se mit à pouffer et me poussa loin de la plaque de cuisson :

- Je m'en occupe, va. T'inquiètes pas !

- Arrêtez de me tutoyer je vous prie, lançais-je, agacé d'avoir été si transparent et par la familiarité hautement désagréable de ce vaurien de seconde zone.

- Kukuku… Tu es trop drôle, tu sais !

- Humpf !

C'est fou comme il semblait que tout ce que je pouvais lui dire glissait sur lui sans l'atteindre. Jamais personne ne m'avait parlé comme il le faisait. Jamais personne n'aurait osé d'ailleurs. Même mes amis n'étaient pas si proches de moi et ne se seraient jamais permis les familiarités que cet inconnu se permettait. Sans compter qu'il ne se gênait pas pour me toucher, chose dont j'avais particulièrement horreur. Il me prenait la main pour la guider quand je ne tenais pas les ustensiles comme il le fallait, mettait sa main sur mon épaule pour soi-disant surveiller la manière dont je découpais les légumes. Et ainsi de suite. Vous croyez qu'on m'en voudrait vraiment si je l'assassinais ? Oui ?

Dommage… Un doux rêve qui s'effondre.

J'ai toujours détesté les gens tactiles et je les ai, par conséquent, toujours fui comme la peste. C'était de notoriété publique. Il n'y avait que dans l'intimité d'une chambre à coucher (et le mot sonnait fort juste) que je les tolérais et seulement pour le temps nécessaire. Après, inutile de compter sur moi pour les petits baisers tendres ou même un peu d'attention. Je me levais et partais sans attendre… Mais pourquoi je pense à ça, moi ? Je reportais mon attention sur l'imbécile qui finissait de déposer les raviolis de gyôza sur du papier absorbant pour faire disparaître le trop plein de gras après évaporation de l'eau de cuisson, ne restant plus que l'huile pour dorer la pâte. Il me sourit (encore).

- C'est bon, on va pouvoir manger ! J'ai trop faim maintenant et puis j'adore les ramens, pas toi ? J'ai trop hâte que tout le monde ait fini pour qu'on puisse se mettre à table et puis….

J'arrêtais de suivre (enfin, j'avais pas commencé, en fait) pour nettoyer le plan de travail et il finit par me rejoindre tout en poursuivant (hélas) son monologue. Mais il ne se lasse jamais ou quoi ! Un vrai moulin à parole ! Nan mais sans blague, y'a pas moyen de le désactiver ? Je commençais à sentir poindre une migraine royale mais je vis arriver la fin de mon supplice car tous se levèrent et nous prîmes place dans la salle adjacente pour déguster le fruit de nos efforts ainsi que quelques plats supplémentaires qui avaient été commandé (sans doute au cas où ce que les élèves avaient préparé aurait été jugé mortel à la consommation…). Tout le monde mangeait en discutant à bâtons rompus et l'imbécile heureux qui avait pris place à côté de moi (une fois de plus et sans mon accord) s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il parlait tellement que personne ne tenta de m'approcher, ce qui me convint parfaitement. Je mangeais en silence, avec grâce et dignité. Enfin, on nous relâcha. Le blond me fit de grands signes en partant sans que je ne les lui rende (et puis quoi encore !).

Encore quatre jours à tenir…

**o0o0o**

2ème jour :

Je veux mourir. Je vous assure. Rien dans mon expression faciale ne trahissait mon souhait (qui venait pourtant du plus profond du cœur) mais franchement, à ma place, vous aussi vous vous seriez senti mal. Heureusement que j'avais choisi une tenue plus décontractée que la veille. Comment aurais-je fait sinon, je me le demande ! Il faut dire que mon pantalon de toile et mon pull ne serait pas de trop pour me protéger de… ça. Quoique j'aurais dû y ajouter un bouclier en acier trempé… Un élevage canin ! J'ai dû faire quelque chose de vraiment mal dans une vie antérieure pour être affligé de la sorte par les Dieux.

Je me demandais aussi pourquoi on nous avait fait grimper dans cet autobus miteux pour nous rendre aux frontières de la ville. Et en plus, j'avais encore une fois dû supporter la boîte à dialogue ambulante qui n'avait toujours pas troqué cet affreux ensemble de couleur criarde (il n'a rien d'autre à se mettre où il les collectionne ?). Il ne tenait pas en place, discutant avec tout le monde, rendant le voyage, déjà désagréable en soi, insupportable. Itachi, tu me le paieras ! En tout cas, si j'arrive à me retenir de l'étrangler (et Dieu sait que l'idée est tentante) pendant tout le stage, c'est que j'aurais vraiment réussi à dominer mes pulsions et que je pourrai tout encaisser mais en attendant…

- T'as vu Sasuke ! C'est génial, on va pouvoir assister à une séance de dressage et puis peut-être qu'on pourra s'occuper des chiens et leur faire leur toilette et puis on ira les promener et puis…

Au secours !

On arrive enfin et j'accueille comme un vrai soulagement la possibilité de m'éloigner de mon bourreau. Un drôle de gus vient à notre rencontre. Il dit s'appeler Inuzuka Kiba et être notre guide pendant toute la journée. Je le déteste immédiatement. Il sent le chien mouillé. Et puis quelle idée de se faire tatouer les joues avec deux énormes triangles ? C'est d'un vulgaire ! Il nous souhaite la bienvenue avec un enthousiasme qui me rappelle celui de mon tourmenteur blond qui lui répond avec autant de verve. Ils s'échangent un coup d'œil complice, je sens qu'ils sont du genre à bien s'entendre ces deux-là… Tant mieux, me dis-je. Pendant ce temps-là, il me fichera la paix !

On nous conduit dans une petite salle et on nous explique ce qui sera notre travail de la matinée. Je grimace, on doit former des binômes et deviner qui sera le mien ? Si je vous dis blond, grande gueule et vêtements d'un goût douteux, vous dîtes… ? Uzumaki Naruto? Gagné ! Ben oui, mais je me suis fait une raison. La malédiction est réelle et apparemment, permanente. Ce n'est plus une supposition, c'est un fait réel et tangible. Première activité ? Nettoyage d'une montagne blanche aussi haute que moi ou presque et il paraît que c'est un chien… A qui on veut faire croire ça ?!

Pour moi, ce n'est qu'une machine à tuer, prête à mordre, un requin sur patte, un mutant canin à qui on aurait greffé une mâchoire avec des crocs acérés… Je vous ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas les chiens ? En fait, (mais si vous le répétez, je vous tue) j'ai une trouille bleue des chiens depuis que le caniche (vous marrez pas, il était énorme !) de nos chers voisins m'a poursuivi puis mordu quand j'avais huit ans après s'être détaché de sa chaîne. Mes parents lui ont fait un procès et la bête a été abattu mais n'empêche que depuis, je ne peux pas m'approcher de ces bestioles. Et là, c'est un vrai molosse qu'on nous confie. Un élevage de Berger des Tatras[2], un robuste colosse de presque quatre-vingt dix centimètres à l'épaule et qui doit peser pas loin de soixante-dix kilos. Un meurtrier en puissance.

- C'est mon chien que je vous confie. Il s'appelle Akamaru. Il est doux comme un agneau, fit le dresseur en nous enjoignant, moi et mon partenaire de galère, à nous occuper de cette peluche mortelle.

- Génial ! S'exclama l'idiot.

- Hn, fis-je, mon enthousiasme clairement visible et me tenant à une distance respectable de la Chose.

- C'est trop sympa de nous confier ton chien, on va en prendre super soin. Hein, Sasuke ?

- ….

- Akamaru est sage comme une image, vous verrez. Par contre, il n'aime pas trop les bains alors, je vous souhaite bonne chance !

- Ok ! J'ai compris, tu nous refiles tes sales besognes, s'esclaffa mon compagnon d'infortune.

- T'as tout compris ! Répondit l'autre en nous laissant seuls avec le… monstre.

La petite salle était propre mais trop étroite à mon goût. Une grande bassine trônait près du mur. Un long tuyau d'arrosage, coiffé d'un pommeau de douche pendait à une suspente sur le mur à côté. Un petit meuble était garni de grandes serviettes soigneusement pliées et le sol comportait une bouche d'évacuation d'eau. Une large étagère, enfin, était bondée de différents produits, accessoires de toilette et matériel de séchage. Le représentant de la gente canine, lui, était allongé près de la porte de sortie (me coupant toute retraite, notais-je avec angoisse) avec une laisse (beaucoup trop fine à mon goût) accrochée à son cou et retenue par un anneau en fonte dans le mur. Je vis le blond s'approcher de la bête pour lui flatter l'encolure, par contre, je réprimais difficilement un frisson d'horreur quand je le vis commencer à détacher le molosse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je calmement, quoique d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

- Ben, je le détache, tu vois pas ? On peut pas le laver comme ça, me répondit-il, le plus tranquillement du monde, inconscient du danger de laisser cette bestiole errer librement. Mais les simples d'esprit n'ont aucune notion du danger paraît-il.

- On n'a qu'à rapprocher la bassine et utiliser la longueur du tuyau pour ça, inutile de le détacher, tentais-je, tout aussi calmement, mais de plus en plus anxieux. Je vis mon comparse hausser les épaules.

- Mais non, il n'y a pas assez de longueur et puis comme ça, on pourrait pas le laver correctement.

Et il le détacha.

Je m'immobilisais, regardant le monstre s'ébrouer joyeusement (sans doute l'anticipation de son prochain repas) et… se diriger vers moi.

- Il t'apprécie Sasuke ! T'as un truc avec les chiens !

Je vais me faire bouffer, oui ! J'essaie tant bien que mal de masquer la terreur qui envahit chaque pore de ma peau. Je suis pétrifié, je n'ose plus faire le moindre mouvement, hypnotisé par le mouvement inéluctable du chien qui se rapproche de plus en plus, les yeux dardés sur les pointes trop aiguisées et éclatantes qui dépassent de la gueule entrouverte en un sourire macabre et sur cette odieuse langue qui viendra bientôt lécher ce qu'il restera de mon cadavre. J'ose à peine respirer tellement je sens chaque fibre de mon corps se tendre. Ça y'est, il est là. Je ne vois plus que ces petits yeux sournois qui se délectent de pouvoir goûter la peau d'un Uchiha, j'en suis sûr.

- Ça va pas, Sasuke ? T'es tout pâle… _Nan, tu crois ? Je vais me faire boulotter par un clebs génétiquement meurtrier, à part ça, tout baigne !_

Le requin sur pattes nommé Akamaru se dresse sur ses pattes arrières et pose ses griffes avant sur mon torse. Sans doute pour rapprocher ses crocs de ma jugulaire.

- Hey ! Sasuke, t'as perdu ta langue ? Caresse-le, il attend que ça.

- Waf !

J'ai la vue sur le fond de sa gorge… Je me sens partir. J'entend vaguement une voix qui hurle « Sasuke » et je ne vois plus rien que les ténèbres.

Je me réveille je ne sais combien de temps après. Je me sens mal et lourd. J'ai des frissons partout sur le corps et je tremble. Je sens qu'on me secoue.

- Sasuke ? Sasuke ! T'es réveillé ? Tu m'as fait peur tu sais, t'es tombé d'un coup !

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur deux incroyables prunelles couleur cobalt. Ils sont magnifiques. J'étudie avec attention, inconscient de ce qui se passe autour de moi, le mystère de ces iris. Je vois les paillettes qui rendent ce regard unique. Plus ou moins foncées, elles me donnent envie de les toucher, de les saisir pour en capter l'essence. Je suis émerveillé d'avoir la chance de croiser un tel regard. Mes tremblements cessent car toute ma concentration se fixe sur ces yeux… A qui appartiennent-ils ? Et je remarque alors une douce lueur qui fait comme un halo autour de ce visage que je ne reconnais pas. De merveilleuses mèches d'une blondeur incandescente.

- Hey ! Sasuke ? Réponds-moi, je flippe là…

- Vous êtes un ange ? Je suis mort ? Murmurais-je. Les yeux de mon ange s'ouvrent en grand, sous l'effet de la surprise.

- T'as dû te cogner la tête en tombant parce que tu délires… J'ai un sursaut de conscience.

- Naruto ? Un grand sourire niais me répond.

- Là, c'est certain, tu t'es fêlé la caboche parce que c'est bien la première fois que tu utilises mon prénom !

Je me relève brutalement. Je suis dans une chambre, allongé sur un futon. Un rire se fait entendre, je me tourne vers la source de ce qui ressemble plus à un ricanement. C'est le maître-chien qui me regarde, goguenard. Je prends conscience du ridicule de ma situation. Je me suis évanoui devant un chien trop affectueux ! Moi, fier représentant de la dynastie Uchiha, je suis tombé dans les vapes devant un sale clébard. J'ai piétiné l'honneur de ma famille, une fois de plus, et à en juger par l'attitude moqueuse de cet Inuzuka, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui restera entre ces murs.

- Alors, on fait dans son froc devant une peluche inoffensive, Uchiha ? Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'une voix s'élève, impérieuse.

- Ça t'amuse de te moquer de quelqu'un à terre ? C'est le blond qui l'a ouverte. Pour qui il se prend celui-là ?

- Avoue que c'était marrant ! Insiste lourdement le dresseur.

- Non, c'était et c'est pas drôle de s'amuser au dépens de quelqu'un. Une phobie, ça se contrôle pas, ok ? Et je te rappelle que tu a peur des araignées et que ça ne te ferait pas rire si je te balançais une de ces charmantes bestioles dans ton plumard.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demandais-je, perdu.

- Ouais, on était ensemble jusqu'à l'Université, lâche mon chevalier servant auto-désigné.

- T'es toujours aussi chiant Uzumaki, se renfrogne l'autre.

- Et ouais, mon pote ! Il reprit, plus sérieusement : T'en parleras pas, hein ?

- Non mais c'est pas pour sa tronche que je le fais et par contre, il devra participer au nourrissage des bêtes puisque vous loupez la séance de dressage.

- Ok !

Le maître-chien nous laisse seuls avec l'autre abruti et je tente de maîtriser ma colère.

- Ça va Sasuke ? T'as l'air tout crispé, me demande l'autre.

- De quoi je me mêle ? Grommelais-je.

- Ben quoi ? J'ai fais ça pour t'aider, s'excuse l'autre.

- Je t'ai rien demandé. Ma voix se fait plus forte. Mauvais signe.

- Oh ! Calmes-toi.

- Je suis calme. Finissons-en, annonçais-je, dissimulant mon énervement.

Je me mets debout mais le contrecoup est encore présent et je chancèle. Une main me rattrape vivement. Je grogne.

- Arrête avec ta foutue fierté à la con et rallonge-toi un peu !

J'obéis tout en protestant, pour la forme. J'ai la tête qui tourne et la nausée. Naruto me tend un sac en papier et je respire dedans. Je me calme, ça va mieux. J'accepte, à contrecœur, ça va de soi, son aide pour me remettre debout lorsque les vertiges ont cessé. Ça tombe bien, c'est l'heure de donner sa nourriture aux chiens…Hourra ! Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai qu'à remplir les gamelles et c'est Naruto qui entre dans les enclos des fauves pour les déposer. Je vais pas le remercier mais… ben…c'était… gentil. Putain, ça m'arrache la langue de devoir le reconnaître. Sans doute un reste de mon étourdissement. Ouais, c'est sûrement ça. Il ne dit rien et nom d'un chien (c'est le cas de le dire), ça fait du bien. Je me sens mieux malgré mes jambes encore un peu tremblotantes mais j'ai un mal de crâne lancinant qui me fait serrer les dents mais pas question de le montrer. J'ai hâte que tout ça se termine et pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

Enfin, on nous libère. Direction l'autobus pourri qui me ramène à la liberté. Je sens une pression sur mon épaule. L'imbécile me sourit et me tend quelque chose de son poing fermé. Il desserre les doigts et je vois apparaître un cachet dans son écrin d'aluminium. Je l'interroge du regard et je me méfie. C'est un dealer et il essaie de me vendre sa dope ? Je m'en doutais qu'il était pas net. Il sourit (encore ! Mais il a pas de crampes, à force ?) et me renseigne :

- C'est une aspirine à sucer. J'ai vu que tu avais mal au crâne, t'es plus pâle qu'un mort.

Déjà, je ne suis pas pâle, j'ai hérité des traits délicats et de la carnation de porcelaine de ma mère, nuance. Mais bien sûr, un rustre dans son genre ne peut pas comprendre. Je saisis le cachet sans le remercier (et puis quoi encore ?) et l'enfourne prestement dans ma bouche. J'ai tellement mal que je suis prêt à accepter n'importe quoi. C'est dire. On arrive enfin et je vois la silhouette de la voiture d'Itachi qui se dessine. Soulagement. Je ne me sentais pas de conduire dans cet état. L'aspirine a un peu diminué la douleur mais m'a rendu somnolent. Je descends avec ce qu'il me reste de distinction sans me rendre compte que l'on me suit.

- Ça va aller pour rentrer ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

C'est Naruto. C'est pas croyable, qu'il me colle pendant le temps du stage passe encore, mais une fois que c'est fini, qu'il me lâche, bon sang !

- Fous-moi la paix. Il a l'air déçu mais son sourire réapparaît bien vite. Il a probablement un abonnement à « Sourire hebdo »…

- Ok, à demain alors ?

Il n'attend pas la réponse et s'en va. Je soupire et sens le désespoir qui se pointe. Je suis particulièrement remonté et j'ai bien l'intention de faire part de ma mauvaise humeur à celui qui en est responsable : Itachi, mon ex-frère-mal-aimé. Hélas, quand j'ouvre la porte, il n'y a que le chauffeur. Re-soupir. C'aurait été étonnant qu'Itachi, qui m'évite depuis la décision prise par son amant, soit venu pour m'entendre lui exposer ma façon de penser… Pas encore ce soir que je pourrais me défouler. Mais tu perds rien pour attendre, je me vengerai Itachounet et ma vengeance sera terrible…Un ricanement sinistre s'éleva dans ma gorge et le regard peu rassuré du chauffeur à mon encontre m'apprit que mon visage avait dû laisser transparaître les plans diaboliquement subtils que je fomentais présentement dans mon esprit.

Attend donc, mon cher frangin, de voir ce que je te réserve quand tout ça sera fini….

**o0o0o**

3ème jour :

Cette fois, je suis satisfait. Pour deux raisons. La première c'est que la mine renfrognée de Naruto à l'annonce de l'activité du jour destinée à nous permettre de contrôler nos émotions m'a ravi (non, pas sadique mais ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses) et la seconde c'est que cette activité fait parti des domaines que je connais et où, comme tout Uchiha qui se respecte, j'excelle. L'Ikebana, l'art de l'arrangement floral, est une de mes distractions favorites, cela m'aide à me détendre. Cette fois, cet espèce de décoloré ne me dépassera pas !

Deux jeunes femmes nous accueillent : Yamanaka Ino et Hyûga Hinata. Autant l'une est blonde et apparemment extravertie autant l'autre est brune et semble chercher à se confondre avec la tapisserie murale (et elle y parvient parfaitement selon moi). La blonde nous fait son speech (qui a pour moi le goût du déjà-vu) sur l'histoire de cet art, son importance et les principes qui le régissent et blablabla… Je regarde le blond qui semble un peu dépassé par tout ce déballage de règles, de philosophie à suivre… Je jubile. Intérieurement, bien sûr. Nous sommes installés individuellement mais le blond s'arrange encore pour être à côté de moi. A croire qu'il ne peut plus se passer de mon auguste présence !

Je me prépare avec calme et concentration pour faire passer toute la sérénité qui inspirera mon assemblage. Le support ressemble à une coupe basse en verre. J'y inclus quelques galets que je dispose de façon asymétrique, ils me serviront à maintenir les fleurs. Je prends trois mitsumata blanc, les coupent de façon inégale puis je dispose ces branchages, le plus grand debout au milieu du vase, coincé par les galets et les deux autres couchés sur les bords de la céramique de sorte qu'ils entourent la branche centrale. Je saisis une pivoine rose et je l'attache à ma branche centrale avec une tige de feuillage beargrass de façon à ce que la fleur penche légèrement comme un danseur qui maintiendrait sa partenaire dans un équilibre précaire. Pour finir, je remplis le vase d'eau, juste à peine pour ne pas recouvrir totalement les galets puis je dépose dessus deux têtes d'orchidée blanche entre les deux branches transversales pour que leurs tiges touchent l'eau sans atteindre le fond[3]. C'est simple, raffiné… Tout moi, quoi !

Je relève la tête, serein et confiant. Je vois la blonde qui s'avance vers moi, une expression béate sur le visage et ma sérénité retombe d'un coup. Je sens la fille « je-suis-hystériquement-aveuglée-par-ton-charme-ton-talent-prends-moi-je-suis-à-toi ». Et ça ne loupe pas. J'ai droit à une avalanche de compliments sur ma composition à grands renforts de « regarde-mon-décolleté » et de regards en cœur. Ça m'écœure. Et après, on se demande pourquoi je préfère les garçons ? Les filles, avec leurs manières doucereuses, leurs grands yeux larmoyants et leur besoin constant de protection et d'attention m'irritent.

Je regarde mon voisin, j'ai envie de voir son regard ébahi devant l'expression de mon immense talent. Pourquoi serais-je modeste, après tout, c'est vrai... Ce que je vois en premier, c'est ce qu'il a osé faire avec ses fleurs ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. C'est un carnage. Les fleurs sont éparpillées dans un joyeux désordre, d'une façon absolument pas conforme à l'idéologie de cet art délicat. Les fleurs font triste mine dans le vase droit qui est censé les contenir mais ressemble à cet instant à un étouffoir vu la façon dont les plantes sont serrées les unes contre les autres… Je me réjouis (toujours intérieurement) de voir que blondie est en train de se ramasser et je me délecte par avance de son visage dépité. Je le cherche du regard pour le voir… En grande conversation avec l'autre jeune femme, Hinata.

Elle est en train de rougir tandis qu'il lui lance un regard… Charmeur ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? On n'est pas là pour ça ! Il devrait s'arracher les cheveux à faire une composition potable au lieu de draguer cette potiche inintéressante ! Regardez-là, à se tortiller sous ses yeux et elle bégaie en plus maintenant. Et l'autre, il badine comme si de rien n'était et s'approche encore plus d'elle avec son sourire qui va d'une oreille à l'autre ! Leur conversation est des plus navrantes pourtant, jamais vu tentative de drague aussi minable !

- Je ne comprends pas, Hinata-chan. Pouvez-vous me réexpliquer comment il faut procéder ? _Si c'est pas gros comme une maison, ça ?_

- O-oui, bien s-sûr, Na-Naruto-kun. _Elle semble sur le point de s'évanouir cette gourde._

- Il vaut mieux que j'enlève tout, non ?_ Tu parles d'un sous-entendu ! Non mais franchement, c'est d'une finesse !_

- O-oui, ç-ça… Ce…C'est mieux. _Elle va finir par heurter le sol… Compte à rebours enclenché !_

- Et maintenant, vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux que je les humidifie avant de les mettre ? _Il a une voix vraiment suave ce type… Mais de toute façon, avec ses paroles plus qu'explicites, elle ne va pas tarder à…Ah ! Ça y est ! Elle est dans les vapes !_

- Hinata-chan ! Hinata-chan !

Mon pot-de-colle personnel se décide (enfin) à me lâcher la grappe et à aller secourir sa compagne. Finalement, la brunette va s'étendre dans une pièce à côté et la blonde doit s'occuper du groupe toute seule ce qui signifie qu'elle ne peut plus venir squatter vers moi. Hourra ! Finalement, cet imbécile m'aura aidé. Je viens enfin de lui trouver une utilité. Cependant, mon regard se fixe de nouveau sur lui et je constate qu'il regarde ses fleurs sans savoir quoi en faire, triturant les branches, les fleurs sans parvenir à se décider. Je suis une bonne âme, je vais à son secours… Il me regarde, surpris.

- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

- Pousse-toi, je te montre.

Il me regarde avec un air ébahi mais ne dit rien. Attend, il ne dit rien ? Victoire ! Je prends le vase et entreprend de lui montrer ce qu'il faut faire. Docilement, il prend quelques tiges de fleurs, quelques branches mais à chaque fois, c'est la catastrophe. Je ne perds pas patience et nous recommençons plusieurs fois. Au final, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, la composition est un peu trop touffue, un peu trop asymétrique et l'équilibre est imprévisible mais globalement, ça lui ressemble assez donc… Pendant qu'il cherchait à tâtons comment faire son arrangement, je le regarde un peu mieux.

Je n'ai pas oublié l'impression qu'il m'a fait hier lorsque je me suis réveillé. C'est vrai qu'ils sont blonds ces cheveux, très clairs. Il a une sacré masse mais qui ne semble pas connaître la gravité bien que quelques mèches retombent sur son front et encadrent son visage. Il ne semble pas parvenir à les discipliner car ils ont l'air décoiffé en permanence. Indisciplinés comme leur propriétaire sans doute. Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, hein ? Je ne le trouve pas mignon, ce n'était qu'une simple remarque… qui prend fin maintenant. Sa peau est claire mais légèrement tannée comme s'il passait son temps au grand air. Néanmoins, il ne semble pas pratiquer de quelconques travaux manuels car ses mains ne sont pas calleuses. Quel métier peut bien exercer cet imbécile ? J'ai dit stop…

En tout cas, il ne doit pas gagner beaucoup avec le genre de vêtements qu'il porte. Il a de drôles de marques sur ces joues, on dirait comme des moustaches. Curieusement, cela ne l'enlaidit pas. Cette imperfection le rendrait même plus attirant… Attirant ? Ouh ! Je débloque maintenant. Je suis un Uchiha, je n'ai absolument aucune intention de m'acoquiner avec un voyou de seconde zone, idiot de surcroît. Même si ces incroyables yeux bleus me font rêver. Enfin, il a de jolis yeux quoi. Non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi et non, je ne le reluque pas sans arrêt depuis tout à l'heure, c'est juste que j'ai un sens de l'observation développé, c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Sasuke ?

- Hn.

- Oui ? C'est à dire ? S'impatiente l'idiot du village.

- C'est à ton niveau. Très bas. _Ben, oui, j'allais pas gâcher cette précieuse occasion de rattraper mes précédentes humiliations alors que c'est à mon tour de devoir lui apporter mon aide… Comment ça c'est un coup bas ? Non, je dis ce que je pense, c'est tout._

- Hum. Il se met la main derrière la tête et rit niaisement. Ouais, ta raison, c'est pas mon truc tout ça mais toi, c'est clair que t'es fait pour ça ! Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? T'es artiste ou un truc dans le genre ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. _Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?_

- On t'a jamais dit que t'étais un tantinet asocial ?

- On t'a jamais dit que tu parlais trop ? _Il m'énerve !_

- T'es vraiment grave comme mec. Heureusement que t'es mignon pour contrebalancer le tout !

- … _Je bug. Il a dit quoi ?_

- Fais pas cette tête, Sasuke ! J'ai rien dit qu'on t'ait jamais dit, j'en suis sûr._ Il me fait quoi, là ?_

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, abruti ?

- S'il y a moyen, et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a, je te drague, m'avance t'il avec aplomb. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ?_

- Qui te dit que je suis gay ? Il hausse un sourcil, dubitativement goguenard.

- D'une, t'es gay sinon t'aurais pas repoussé la blonde qui te dévore des yeux et qui rêve de te dévorer autre chose… De deux, si t'es pas intéressé, arrête de me coller et de me mater en douce. Je suis pas si idiot que ça, Sasuke-san, j'ai bien remarqué tes regards en coin. _Impossible, ça ! Et puis, je le matais pas ! C'est lui qui arrête pas de se faire remarquer d'abord !_

- Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité, fis-je, hautain au possible en regagnant ma place. J'entends un lointain « Mais ouais, c'est ça ». Mais je n'y prête que l'attention que ça mérite, c'est-à-dire aucune…

Il m'énerve.

Heureusement, la fin du cours est arrivée assez vite. Le blond n'a pas arrêté de me chercher et j'ai vraiment envie de lui expliquer par A+B que je ne suis pas intéressé par sa bruyante personne, façon Sasuke c'est-à-dire de la manière la plus désagréable possible. Encore deux jours à tenir et je ne le reverrais plus de toute façon. Et les autres non plus. Parce qu'évidemment, ça recommence. Les œillades en douce, les mains qui frôlent et tout le bataclan. Si mon père ne voulait pas à tout prix que je reprenne l'entreprise avec Itachi, je passerais mes journées cloîtré pour ne plus avoir à supporter ces horripilants contacts. Néanmoins, aucune approche directe ne m'a été faite, ce qui me soulage mais je suppose qu'avec l'autre sangsue qui me colle, ça laisse peu de marges de manœuvre sauf que… la sangsue a envie de me goûter. Je frissonne.

De dégoût, bien sûr.

* * *

La suite, tout de suite (c'était trop long pour faire une publication en une fois....)


	2. Chapter 2

L'honneur des Uchiha (où comment ridiculiser un Uchiha en 5 jours top chrono!) deuxième partie: bonne lecture!

**o0o0o**

4ème jour :

Cette fois, je le sais, l'enfer existe et il est sur terre. Plus précisément, il se trouve dans un objet particulier qui symbolise tout ce que je déteste. Le téléphone. C'est formidable, vraiment. J'adore parler, c'est bien connu. Les plus forts ont réussi à me soutirer dix mots. Bon, avec Naruto, j'ai un peu dépassé mon quota mais bon… ça ne veut rien dire non plus. Bref, la mission suicide du jour : un service anonyme d'écoute pour ados en difficulté. Traduction : « au secours, j'ai un bouton, j'ai peur que ça se voit » ou encore « mes parents ne comprennent pas que j'ai absolument besoin d'un scooter pour ma survie ». J'ai un très mauvais karma.

Et, pour compléter le tout, on s'installe en binôme. Alors, j'avoue, cette fois, si je suis avec cette andouille en technicolor, c'est parce que c'est moi qui l'ai sollicité mais vous auriez fait pareil à ma place. C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix. Quand je suis arrivé et lorsque notre tuteur du jour, dont je n'ai pas noté le nom, a eu fini d'expliquer en quoi consistait notre travail, tous, ils se sont tous tournés vers moi avec un regard concupiscent que j'ai appris à reconnaître avec le temps. Alors des maux, j'ai choisi le moindre. D'ailleurs, le blond n'a pas répliqué… Normal d'ailleurs, ma présence est un privilège qu'il doit savoir apprécier à sa juste valeur et…

- Oh ! Sasuke ! Tu redescends sur terre ? J'ai besoin de toi, là ! _Est-ce que j'avais vraiment oublié qu'il était chiant à ce point ? … Apparemment._

- Quoi ? Répondis-je avec autant d'intérêt que possible, c'est à dire très peu.

- Je te demande si tu veux commencer à répondre aux appels en premier ou si tu veux que je le fasse ? _La réponse est évidente, abruti… non, mais j'ai une tronche à recueillir les jérémiades d'adolescents boutonneux ?_

- Vas-y.

Et il me sourit et acquiesce avec enthousiasme. Non mais c'est pas possible ! Y'a rien qui puisse lui ôter ce faciès de je-suis-débile-et-j'en-suis-fier ? Heureusement pour moi, le téléphone sonne et met fin à mon calvaire. Vu comme il est bavard, je plains presque l'ado au bout du fil. Je ne pense pas qu'il arrivera à en placer une avec lui. Si ça se trouve, c'est même le gamin qui va devoir écouter et donner des conseils. Je me marre, toujours intérieurement évidemment, et saisis le second casque puisque je suis censé écouter la conversation et « aider » en cas de besoin. Allez, faisons contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et tâchons de faire celui qui se sent concerné…

Deux heures plus tard. Bilan : premièrement, je n'aurai jamais d'enfants. Deuxièmement, je n'aurai jamais d'enfants quoiqu'il m'en coûte et troisièmement, le prochain qui me parle d'enfants, de mioches, de moufflets, de gosses, de sac à caca, de moutards… je ferais en sorte qu'il n'en ait pas non plus ! Je ne jamais autant remercié le ciel d'être gay et je refuse de m'approcher à moins de cinq mètres de ce qui porte un utérus (quelquefois que je risque de les mettre enceinte à distance…). Ce fut… horrible ? Nan, pas assez fort. Démoniaque ? On se rapproche. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour soutenir l'enfer de ce que j'ai vécu.

Un résumé ? Une adolescente qui s'est plaint que ses parents ne comprenaient rien à sa vie et à la nécessité absolue pour elle qu'ils lui offrent le dernier jeu à la mode. Un mioche qui m'a demandé « comment qu'on fait pour embrasser une fille avec la langue » avec les rires nerveux de ses copains derrière lui, ou encore, et c'est ma préférée, cette adolescente probablement boutonneuse et complexée à juste titre qui m'a dit qu'elle trouvait ma voix « trop sexy » et « trop craquante », etc. Là, ce fut… trop pour moi et je lui ai raccroché au nez sous le regard hilare de cet abruti de Naruto.

Lui, il était aux anges, comme un gosse (pas étonnant que je puisse pas le saquer…) à qui on vient d'annoncer que Noël serait célébré en avance. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, distribuant conseils et blagues à qui mieux mieux. Et cette manière qu'il a de me tripoter dès qu'il le peut et sans mon consentement en plus ! Et que je te mets ma main sur l'épaule et que j'entoure ton cou de mon bras… J'ai failli péter une durite quand il a, et franchement, n'importe qui en aurait fait autant à ma place, ébouriffé le splendide et délicat brushing de mes cheveux. De mes cheveux !

Pour en rajouter une couche à cette infâme journée, je me rendais tranquillement aux toilettes pour satisfaire un besoin naturel, profitant que tous le monde était bien occupé et ne risquait pas de venir me déranger (ou me coincer contre un mur). Et devinez quoi ou plutôt qui est venu me rejoindre ? Je vous le donne en mille : l'abruti décoloré. Il s'est positionné devant l'urinoir d'à côté (pas celui me permettant d'avoir un peu d'intimité, non !), continuant son bavardage alors que moi j'étais, du coup, complètement bloqué. Rien qui sortait ! Et le comble, c'est quand il a jeté un regard par-dessus le muret et m'a sorti :

- Bah, t'as plus envie ? _Tuer, tuer, tuer… _J'explose :

- Comment je pourrais pisser tranquillement alors que la personne à côté de moi n'est pas foutue de connaître les usages minimum de politesse ? Dégage ! Fous-moi la paix !

- Je te perturbe ? Il me décocha un grand sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon tandis qu'il continuait de m'observer tandis que je soustrayais de mon mieux mon précieux mini-moi à son regard impudique. Y'a pas de quoi tu sais, t'es pas si mal doté que ça ! _Hein ! Pas si mal… Hein ?_

Et il est reparti en riant comme un dératé, se retournant une dernière fois avec un sourire malicieux. Je le hais !

Je lui ai pourtant décoché mon regard assassin façon « je te tuerais jusqu'à ce que tu sois mort », assorti avec mes bras croisés sur ma moue spéciale « ennemi-plus-que-mortel-qui-va-rendre-ton-funeste-destin-encore-plus-que-maudit ». Et l'autre, vous savez ce qu'il a fait après tout ça ? Ce qu'il a osé me proposer à moi après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir ? Vous ne voyez pas ? Il s'est amené vers moi à la fin de cette journée diabolique, le sourire aux lèvres et l'air aussi innocent qu'un chaton qui vous regarde au travers de la vitrine en animalerie, vous savez, ce regard faussement timide qui vous dit : « adopte-moi, je serais sage ». Mais nous savons vous et moi que l'adorable chaton devient une véritable bête sauvage une fois libérée…

- Ça te dirait de prendre un verre au café d'à côté puisqu'on a fini plus tôt ?

Franchement, je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Nan mais vraiment. J'ai dit non, je m'en rappelle très bien… Alors comment se fait-il que je sois dans ce bar de seconde zone à siroter un café noir insipide en face de ce blond exubérant tout autant qu'exaspérant ? Je sais pas. C'est con à dire mais c'est vrai. Je sais pas. Je me souviens juste d'avoir plongé, mais juste un instant, une milliseconde même, mon regard dans ses yeux (ils sont bleus mais on peut déceler une petite nuance marine sur les bords…) et après… plus rien. Le néant. Je suis sûr qu'il est escroc ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là et qu'il utilise ses dons en hypnotisme pour ça. C'est sûr. Ce ne peut être que ça.

- Dis, tu fais quoi dans la vie Sasuke ? Me demande t'il avec ses yeux de cocker.

Comme si j'allais répondre. Non mais sérieusement. Il cherche sans doute à m'embobiner pour pouvoir me soutirer de l'argent et il a tout de suite remarqué, grâce à mon élégance naturelle et mon raffinement inné, que j'étais d'extraction aisée et il tente de se rapprocher de moi pour y parvenir. Mais j'ai vu clair dans son jeu. Et je ne m'y laisserais pas prendre. Je réponds du bout des lèvres que je travaille avec ma famille et curieusement, il ne pose pas plus de questions et enchaîne : cinéma, livres (ça sait lire ces choses là ?), art, musique et je ne sais pas comment il fait ça mais je me surprends à participer (un mot voir deux, un miracle pour moi) et même à relancer les sujets (j'ai dépassé mon quota de « Hn ? » pour le reste de ma vie). Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Il me raccompagne deux bonnes heures plus tard au point où ma voiture m'attend. Je suis pensif. Il n'a rien essayé de plus pour m'approcher ce qui me surprend vu le speech d'hier et d'aujourd'hui. Non, je ne suis absolument pas déçu. Je cherche juste une explication rationnelle, claire et logique pour comprendre cet énergumène. Force m'est d'admettre que j'ai beau être un génie, là, tout de suite, j'arrive pas à édifier une théorie cohérente à moins que… C'est peut-être son but. Il cherche à m'embrouiller par tous les moyens pour que je tombe dans ses filets. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire !

Après demain, je pourrais oublier ce phénomène et cette horrible mise à l'épreuve et les choses reprendront leur cours normal. Jamais je ne reverrais cette tignasse d'or ou ces prunelles d'azur flamboyant, ce sourire si vivant…mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est une très bonne chose. Une excellente chose même. Plus qu'un jour à tenir. C'est tout ce qui compte. Pourvu que demain se passe bien…

**o0o0o**

5ème jour :

Mes prières ont été exaucées. Il faudra que je pense aller au Temple pour aller déposer quelques offrandes. Aujourd'hui, pas de dangereux couteaux assassins de mes mains soigneusement manucurées, pas de caniches mortels aux dents acérées ni de combinés diaboliques pourvoyeurs d'adolescents hormonaux mal dans leur peau. Non, rien de tout cela. Je suis aux anges, cette dernière journée s'annonce parfaite dans le plus beau des cadres. Enfin, une atmosphère saine, où le calme et le silence sont de rigueur : l'hôpital. Quand je vois cet établissement immaculé, je me sens pris d'une sérénité que j'ai rarement ressenti… mais qui ne dure pas.

Je n'irais pas au Temple finalement. Pourquoi ? Je vais vous le dire moi, pourquoi ! On a osé nous envoyer dans l'endroit le plus horrible, le plus détestable, le plus dangereux pour les gens sains d'esprit comme moi : la Maternité ! Oui ! Cet endroit rempli de marmots hurlants et braillards qu'il va nous falloir… quels sont les mots déjà ? « Prendre soin de ces adorables petits trésors en leur donnant leur bain, en veillant à ce que leurs mignonnes petites fesses soient bien propres et en leur donnant à manger ». Veuillez comprendre : « Retenez-vous de les noyer, maculez-vous de leurs immondes déjections et armez-vous d'un bouclier pour éviter les projectiles alimentaires ».

Sans commentaire.

Je pense que vous l'avez compris : je n'aime pas les gosses. Enfin non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. En réalité, j'ai toujours tout fait pour éviter de me confronter avec ces créatures. Ça vous regarde avec leurs grands yeux brillants mais derrière tout cela, ça profite de leur faciès d'angelot pour vous faire les pires crasses possibles. C'est imprévisible, ça hurle tout le temps et souvent, sans raison… C'est l'enfer sur terre. Et en plus, on peut rien dire ! Parce qu'ils sont tellement adorables, tellement mignons, tellement innocents… tellement sadiques, oui !

- Ça va pas, Sasuke ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ! S'exclame Naruto qui s'est, comme d'habitude (y'a au moins des choses qui ne changent pas), attribué la place de binôme attitré pour la première tâche : Donner le biberon alors que les mamans se reposent (ça fait des lardons et c'est pas foutu de s'en occuper... Quoi, elles viennent d'accoucher ?! J'veux pas savoir !).

- Allons-y, le coupais-je. Pas envie de subir son monologue une fois de plus.

Il est vraiment motivé ce crétin, il part devant moi d'un bon pas alors que je traîne des pieds avant de me reprendre et d'adopter l'allure un rien aérienne qui me caractérise si bien. Je prends note au passage que le blondinet a choisi une fois de plus, de porter un affront supplémentaire à tous les codes de la mode. Certes, pas de survêtement orange (qui a dû enfin partir au sale, il était temps) mais ce qui l'a remplacé me fait presque regretter le précédent assemblage vestimentaire, c'est dire. Un tee-shirt moulant, jusque là tout va bien… sauf que ledit tee-shirt est rose fluo avec une bande orange (il en fallait bien quelque part, je suppose) accompagné, et c'est le pompon, d'un pantalon en velours côtelé (oui, en velours !) bleu azur avec une ceinture orange et pour compléter le tout : des baskets roses !

Adeptes du bon goût, restez chez vous !

L'ensemble est à vomir mais étrangement (et c'est ça, finalement, le plus bizarre) sur le blond, ça ne détonne pas tant que ça ou bien… ça veut dire que je m'habitue et là, c'est très grave. Mais c'est vrai qu'il faut reconnaître que la matière n'est pas aussi informe que son ancienne tenue et que sa silhouette est bien plus mise en valeur comme ça. Pas que je regarde vraiment ou que j'y fasse attention, ne nous emballons pas. Je ne fais que constater. C'est tout. Il est mince mais on sent l'athlète car les manches courtes de son haut montrent clairement le tracé délicat de sa musculature. Pas qu'il soit bodybuildé mais il est loin d'être un gringalet non plus.

Je m'égare.

Allons donc retrouver ce bouffon rose et avec un peu de chance, il fera tout le boulot et moi, je me contenterais d'un bon cachet d'aspirine à défaut d'un casque anti-braillements. Je soupire, très discrètement, et je rejoins mon coéquipier dans l'antre du purgatoire. Dès mon entrée, je sais avec certitude qu'à la fin de cette journée, tout mes pêchés seront pardonnés parce que j'aurais vraiment mais vraiment mérité ma rédemption de tout ce que j'ai pu faire de mal dans cette vie et même dans les précédentes.

Dans des berceaux de plastiques, ils gesticulent, hurlent, remuent leurs petits bras tandis que, dans ce vacarme infernal, des infirmières souriantes (inconscientes ou ignorantes, j'arrive pas à me décider), se relaient pour préparer les infâmes mixtures dont se gorgent ces nourrissons. Une infirmière aux cheveux… roses (?) se présente comme notre guide. Je grimace intérieurement (c'est fou ce que je peux refouler en fait…) lorsque son regard concupiscent se pose sur moi. Certes, je la comprends parfaitement mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ne pas supporter ça.

Je marmonne un vague bonjour tandis que le blond la salue avec exaltation, impatient de commencer mais hélas, son magnétisme sur la gente féminine semble ne pas fonctionner sur la demoiselle dont les yeux d'émeraude (qui jure avec ses cheveux mais bon, je suppose qu'elle n'est plus à ça près) brillent de convoitise, ce qui me rend mal à l'aise. Cette semaine a été relativement tranquille pour moi et mes fesses. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec Naruto à mes côtés, tout le monde m'a fichu la paix. Le seul bon point de la présence de l'abruti d'ailleurs…

- Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, minaude t'elle. Je vais m'occuper de vous montrez comment préparer les biberons et donner à manger aux nouveaux-nés.

Une horreur, elle essaie de susurrer de manière que je suppose devoir être sensuelle mais le pire c'est sans doute qu'elle tente de mettre sous mon nez (dégoûté, cela va sans dire), sa poitrine inexistante. C'en est grotesque. Elle s'apprête à entamer sa danse nuptiale en m'emmenant préparer la nourriture pour les marmots destructeurs de tympans quand mon chevalier survient sous la forme de l'idiot de service, armé de son sourire étincelant pour saisir l'épaule de la mante religieuse et lui demander s'il faut mettre deux ou trois doses de poudre dans les récipients.

Le vampire en jupons semble furax mais, professionnelle, elle répond patiemment à ses questions tout en me jetant des regards calculateurs (et beaucoup trop maquillés) qui me donnent des frissons glacés le long de la colonne vertébrale. Enfin, Naruto finit par épuiser le sujet et un sourire victorieux se dessine sur les lèvres outrageusement couvertes d'un rouge bon marché. Ces commissures bombées et baveuses à outrance se dirigent vers moi et je sais que je suis pris au piège, pas moyen d'y échapper. Elle prend une de ces choses qui braillent et me le met dans les bras en s'extasiant sur « le formidable père que je serais plus tard ».

Merde.

Le truc rose appelé couramment bébé s'est tu et me regarde de ses yeux vicieux. Je sens venir les pleurs et d'autorité, je lui fourre la tétine en silicone dans la bouche. Ouf ! Il boit et se tait. Et je m'aperçois que le silence se fait peu à peu dans la salle. Les infirmières et les autres membres du groupe tiennent chacun leurs poupons et on n'entend plus que le bruit étrange de la succion des petites bouches avides. L'infirmière aux intentions suspectes continuent de babiller sur moi et mes formidables dispositions en matière de puériculture, jusqu'à ce qu'un miracle se produise : bip, bip !

Biper, mon sauveur !

Elle semble contrariée mais n'a pas d'autre choix que de me laisser. Elle s'excuse (De quoi ? D'exister ?) et me promet de revenir bien vite (prends tout ton temps…). Une fois sortie, j'entends un pouffement à mes côtés. C'est le blond qui s'est assis plus loin avec son propre exemplaire de moufflet vorace en train de suçoter son repas. Qui d'autre en même temps… ? Je lui lance un regard acéré qui n'a, une fois de plus, aucun effet sur lui et je choisis de l'ignorer en me concentrant sur la chose qui repose entre mes bras et qui commence à gesticuler sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

- Penche le biberon sinon, il va avaler de l'air et risque de te vomir dessus, me conseille gentiment le blondinet. Nouveau regard noir, toujours sans portée (faut peut-être que je revoie mes classiques parce que je me sens un peu démuni, là…) mais je fais ce qu'il dit. Et ça marche ! Le « bébé » arrête de remuer et reprend sa tétée frénétique.

- Comment ? Fais-je, l'air de rien mais voulant comprendre comment il sait tant de choses sur cette espèce d'hominidé miniature.

Son regard se fait lointain un instant, un peu triste peut-être (mais je m'en fiche bien sûr), puis il reprend son masque de clown imbécile et me répond :

- J'ai déjà donné pas mal de biberons dans ma vie alors c'est facile pour moi mais toi, tu as l'air de regarder le bébé que tu tiens comme un extraterrestre, c'est marrant !

Et il s'esclaffe, le con ! Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il détourne le sujet qui semble sensible. Pas que ça m'intéresse, hein ! Mais je suis un Uchiha et il donc naturel que je remarque ces choses là. Le reste du repas des marmots se déroule en silence. Arrive le moment que mon costume (un ensemble en microfibres noir simple mais distingué et hors de prix) redoute par-dessus tout : le rototo. Un nom charmant pour qualifier l'infâme régurgitation du nourrisson que je tiens. Oh ! Bien sûr, on m'a donné de quoi protéger mes vêtements mais je sais, je sens que le drame est proche.

Merde !

Compatissant, le blond m'accompagne aux toilettes pour que je me nettoie. Je me laisse faire, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix vu que le bout d'homme a réussi à étaler son profond dégoût pour la cuisine hospitalière sur le dos de ma veste et que je sais pertinemment que si je voyais les dégâts, je ferais probablement moi-même un retour sur mon précédent repas au fond de la cuvette en émail blanc…

Vite fait, bien fait, le blond me permet de ressortir de l'antre à l'odeur d'urine masquée par le chlore et différents désinfectants, la tête haute et paré à subir, le front droit et le torse bombée, le reste des tâches m'attendant. L'exaspérant crétin babille tout seul (il est vraiment à sa place ici) et nous arrivons à temps (ou trop tard plutôt) pour qu'on nous demande d'assister les aides-soignantes pour les soins aux nouveau-nés. Les autres ricanent car eux, ils ont pu choisir leurs tâches et comme nous sommes les derniers arrivés, nous sommes les derniers servis.

Parce que les soins aux nouveau-nés est une jolie expression pour enrober de sucre le fait qu'on va devoir changer les couches des bambins de la nursery. Naruto, lui, sourit de toutes ses dents et j'ai envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire. Je me tiens droit et fièrement, je prends la direction indiquée par notre accompagnateur. La salle est douillette et plutôt petite, intime. Une aide-soignante plutôt âgée entre et confie un enfant qui nous fait profiter de sa pleine capacité pulmonaire alors qu'un effluve nauséabond inonde la pièce.

Elle explique la démarche à suivre, sort les produits à utiliser et nous laisse. Seuls. Avec le gamin qui crie à vouloir soit devenir muet soit nous rendre sourds, au choix. Je penche plutôt pour la deuxième option. Je saisis le regard goguenard du peroxydé mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il se détourne avec le chérubin dans les bras. Il le pose sur la table à langer et entreprend de le déshabiller. Il arrive aux « langes » souillés et mon nez racé se plisse de dégoût. Mon cœur rate un battement quand j'aperçois ce qui macule les fesses du nourrisson. Je comprends qu'il puisse hurler avec le derrière dans cet état… Quelle horreur !

En deux temps, trois mouvements et pas mal de lingettes parfumées, le bébé se retrouve tout propre et gazouille gentiment en agitant ses petites jambes potelées tout en faisant de grands sourires au benêt blond qui s'occupe de lui remettre une nouvelle couche avec dextérité. Ça n'est pas si dur que ça en fait… Une fois prêt, par contre, le blond prend une initiative surprenante. Au lieu de le rhabiller et de le refiler à l'aide-soignante, il prend une grande inspiration et se met à souffler sur le ventre de l'enfant qui se met à rire aux éclats.

- Tu t'y connais en nourrisson, lâchais-je, sidéré.

- Ouais, j'les adore ! Confirme t'il. Mais ce n'est pas un nourrisson celui-là.

- Hn ? Fais-je, interrogatif. C'est un bébé, quoi, pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec le terme.

- Il est plus grand et plus gros que ceux de la pouponnière, tu as dû le remarquer, non ? M'explique le blond tout en faisant des mimiques et grimaces pour le gamin.

- Et alors ? Demandais-je.

Il inspire et souffle un peu avant de daigner m'expliquer (ça me vexe à un point… j'ai horreur d'être en situation d'infériorité, surtout avec lui) :

- Il a au moins six mois je dirais donc que ce n'est plus un nourrisson et puis les bébés ne commencent à rire en général qu'à partir de quatre mois donc…

- Effectivement, Monsieur Uzumaki, annonce la matrone médicale en le rejoignant. Je ne l'ai même pas vu entrer… Ça devient grave.

- Que fait-il ici ce bout de chou ? Interroge le blond tout en serrant le bébé dans ses bras, le berçant avec douceur.

- On nous l'a déposé hier devant le porche de l'hôpital aux petites heures du matin. Il reste ici jusqu'à ce que le foyer vienne le récupérer. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça.

- On a essayé de retrouver la personne qui l'a abandonné ? S'enquit le blond, désemparé.

- Bien sûr mais il n'y a pas eu de témoin et rien sur l'enfant n'a permis de remonter jusqu'à un quelconque parent. Pauvre gamin. Allez, donnez-le-moi maintenant, je vais aller le coucher, c'est l'heure de la sieste. Ayame-san va vous apporter le prochain candidat.

Elle sort avec le poupon qui tend ses bras vers Naruto qui lui lance un regard indéchiffrable. Il ne dit rien. Pas un mot. Même quand l'aide-soignante, Ayame me tend un nouveau bébé, plus petit cette fois-ci, un vrai nouveau-né donc mais tout aussi braillard que le précédent. Je m'occupe de lui avec réticence. Le bébé gesticule et m'empêche de réussir à lui ôter ses vêtements pour accéder à la couche. Une main se pose sur mes épaules et m'écarte. Naruto prend ma place et s'occupe de changer avec tout autant de succès qu'auparavant la couche sale mais il semble avoir l'esprit ailleurs.

Je ne fais aucun commentaire. Ce n'est pas comme si son sort m'inquiétait ou que son comportement m'intriguait, hein ! Normalement, il m'aurait laissé me démerder et ce serait foutu de moi avant de m'expliquer patiemment comment procéder mais là, il fait tout le travail à ma place. Tant mieux, me dis-je. Alors… Pourquoi suis-je aussi attentif à ce qu'il peut ressentir ? Franchement, je me ramollis, il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour ça…

Nous, enfin, Naruto change encore trois poupons avant qu'on ne nous envoie assister les infirmières dans une autre salle. Le blond n'a toujours pas décoché un mot. Il semble plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Je dis « semble » parce que c'est Naruto quand même, il doit sans doute penser à son prochain repas ou à une nouvelle façon de m'enquiquiner, n'est-ce pas ? On nous fait nous laver longuement les mains avant de nous obliger à enfiler blouse, gant, protèges-chaussures et charlotte sur la tête. Je me sens parfaitement ridicule mais je ne suis plus à ça près après tout… Nous entrons dans la salle et là, le choc !

Assister les infirmières ici revient à dire que je ne vais certainement plus jamais réussir à fermer les yeux sans faire de cauchemars. Un accouchement. On nous fait assister à un accouchement. Heureusement, on ne nous demande pas de « participer » réellement à ce qui se passe entre les jambes de la femme, Kami-sama soit loué ! Nous devons simplement réconforter la femme pendant le travail. Ouf !

Je la regarde. Elle est jeune, très jeune. Elle a à peine dix-huit ans selon moi, elle n'est pas majeure et si elle est seule ici, c'est qu'elle n'est pas mariée. Elle a de grandes cernes et paraît épuisée. Elle est en sueur et ses cheveux bruns lui collent au front. Mais surtout, ses yeux me frappent. Elle est terrorisée. Je me retrouve à lui tenir la main sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle est étonnée mais me remercie d'un faible sourire. Le blond, lui, lui caresse le visage avec douceur et lui sourit avec sympathie tandis que son autre main vient saisir celle que je ne tiens pas. Il a l'air de savoir quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

Nous ne connaîtrons pas son nom. Elle n'en donnera pas non plus à son enfant. Elle ne le regardera même pas. Le médecin et le reste du personnel médical ne fait pas un geste pour l'y contraindre et on emmène l'enfant loin de celle qui vient de lui donner la vie. Nous devons partir à présent. C'est à ce moment que je comprends. Le bébé qui vient de naître n'aura pas cette femme pour mère. Elle va l'abandonner. Quand elle sera remise, elle pourra rentrer chez elle, la preuve de son péché effacé.

Notre journée est finie. Nous recevons notre « diplôme » de bonne conduite qui garantit que nous ne serons plus une menace pour la société mais Naruto n'a toujours pas dit un mot. J'ai essayé de lancer la conversation (ok, je me suis limité à « tu viens ? » extirpé de ma gorge avec la force d'un murmure mais il l'a entendu alors c'est l'essentiel, non ?) et il s'est juste contenté de me lancer un regard étrange et de me suivre. Il me raccompagne jusqu'à ma voiture sans mot dire et moi qui ait réclamé qu'il se taise tout au long de la semaine, je suis gêné par le fait de voir mon souhait se réaliser finalement. Je débloque.

Une fois devant mon véhicule, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Lundi, je me serais contenté de m'asseoir derrière mon volant et de démarrer sans jeter un regard en arrière mais il y a eu cinq autres jours depuis. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je me suis attaché à cet abruti congénital bien sûr mais je dois admettre que maintenant que je suis certain que le blond n'en veut pas à mon pognon (après tout, il serait bien parti de son côté si je ne l'avais pas retenu), je dois avouer qu'il m'a quand même bien aidé ces derniers jours. J'ai une sorte de dette envers lui et un Uchiha paie toujours ses dettes.

- Naruto ? Lançais-je, indécis. Est-ce que… ça va ?

Il relève la tête qu'il avait baissée et je vois ces yeux cobalt emplis de larmes. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche m'a piquée alors demandez pas pourquoi je l'ai fait mais je lui ai pris son bras et l'ait installé sur le siège passager avant de démarrer. Je roule en lui jetant de fréquents coups d'œil, il est absent et les larmes roulent sur ses joues. J'arrive chez moi et je le fais entrer dans mon appartement tout en me demandant pourquoi je fais ça et pourquoi je continue de le faire sans même savoir pourquoi je le fais... Enfin, bref. Il s'assied sur mon canapé blanc et je fais de même, à côté de lui, attendant patiemment. Attendant quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi !

Quelques minutes s'écoulent dans un silence que je qualifierais d'inconfortable avant que Naruto ne commence à parler, à voix basse. Ce qu'il me raconte me donne la chaire de poule mais je comprends mieux ses réactions d'aujourd'hui. Il me raconte comment on l'a retrouvé abandonné au pied d'un orphelinat et comment, jusqu'à récemment, il avait crû que sa mère l'avait abandonné. Il n'y avait rien avec lui à part une petite couverture brodée aux initiales de N. N. Il a grandi avec une centaine d'autres orphelins, sans espace à lui pour faire ses devoirs, devant se battre pour pouvoir garder sa portion de repas et manger correctement. Il a connu les coups et l'envie de s'en sortir.

Il n'a jamais renoncé. La directrice lui a donné son nom en regardant le journal le lendemain de son arrivée. Son prénom est issu d'une publicité pour un restaurant et son nom d'après celui d'un article dans la rubrique des faits divers. Il a eu une enfance horrible mais je ne le sais qu'à mots couverts car il ne me livre que les moments sympathiques ou bien il enrobe les faits sous une couche d'humour mordant. Sans faire attention, j'ai posé ma main sur sa cuisse et il l'a recouverte de la sienne.

Nos doigts s'entrelacent. Il a fini de se décharger de ce qui le rongeait et me sourit. C'est un sourire différent de tous ceux qu'il m'a montré jusqu'ici. Celui-ci est fort et fier. Il n'a pas honte de son passé, il l'a surmonté même si parfois il ressurgit et la douleur avec. Je suis surpris par sa détermination à aller de l'avant avec un tel vécu. Nos yeux s'accrochent et une nouvelle fois, je me sens emporté par cette couleur et surtout cette lueur qui se trouve dans ces prunelles céruléennes. Nos lèvres se frôlent d'abord avec douceur puis soudain, tout bascule.

Nous arrivons dans ma chambre dans une sorte de brouillard, nous embrassant passionnément. Je lui ôte avec une satisfaction jubilatoire cet infâme tee-shirt puis le pantalon pour découvrir le corps admirablement sculpté de cet apollon appelé à devenir mon amant. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de laisser mes mains courir sur ce poitrail qui me fait envie que les siennes entreprennent de me mettre à nu. Il m'allonge sur le lit un peu rudement mais c'est pour mieux explorer de sa bouche mes lèvres, puis mon cou, s'attardant dans le petit creux formé par ma clavicule droite.

Ses doigts me parcourent avec frénésie et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je me surprends à avoir des réactions que je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir. Je soupire, je geins, je gémis et, un comble tout de même, je réclame. Je quémande pour ces baisers au goût salé des larmes non séchées (sont-ce les miennes ou les siennes ?), pour ses sensations que ses doigts font naître sur ma poitrine sensible et à l'intérieur de mon ventre. C'est comme un poids qui m'oppresse mais qui me laisse un goût de vide quand il se relève pour reprendre son souffle. C'est… Je le veux, j'en ai besoin mais je ne sais pas comment le dire, lui faire comprendre… alors tout ce que je réussis à balbutier c'est :

- Naruto, Naruto, Naruto… en boucle. Vocabulaire très recherché, merci d'avoir passé quatre ans à la fac, on voit à quoi ça sert…

Je n'ai jamais été uke, n'ai jamais eu envie de l'être et n'aurait certainement laissé l'idée ne serait-ce qu'effleurer l'esprit de mes amants mais là, c'est… différent. Je veux Naruto, je veux qu'il soit à moi, en moi. J'arrive même pas à avoir honte de penser ça… C'est violent, c'est dur et cela devient pressant. L'urgence me pousse vers ma table de nuit où un tube de lubrifiant est toujours à disposition. Je l'ouvre et lui enduit les doigts rapidement avant de me coucher et d'écarter les cuisses. Je ne me reconnais pas. Je ne peux pas être cet homme qui s'offre comme ça à un quasi-inconnu, ça ne se peut pas ! Pourtant c'est ce que je fais et en plus, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu. Où va mon monde ? Je m'en remets complètement à lui, je m'abandonne totalement entre ses bras.

Je devrais crever de trouille, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas tout maîtriser. Ça a toujours été une constante de ma vie. Tenir le rang, être impassible, ne pas montrer ce que je ressens. Dominer et plier les autres à ma volonté pour montrer ma supériorité. Je me sens perdu maintenant. Mais Naruto est là. Il me guide et je n'ai plus qu'à me laisser faire, à oublier tout le reste parce que, finalement, ça n'a plus d'importance puisqu'il est là. C'est lui qui prend en charge mes peurs et mes dilemmes. C'est rassurant. Alors… juste une fois, c'est si bon de se laisser aller dans ses bras… Il capture mes lèvres et les emprisonnent dans un baiser profond et fiévreux tandis qu'il me prépare à sa venue.

Ces intrus sont douloureux et délicieux à la fois. Sa langue ne me laisse aucun répit et ses mains qui produisent ces sons si obscènes augmentent mon envie. Je brûle, je gémis, je suis en manque. En manque de lui. Il essaie de se retenir mais je me tortille pour plus alors il finit par se relever et me fait me coucher sur le côté. Il me soulève une jambe qu'il pose sur son épaule. Je suis fasciné par les étincelles ardentes de ces yeux qui ont pris la couleur de l'orage, ces yeux qui ne brillent que pour moi. Il me pénètre enfin d'une légère poussée avant de se reculer pour mieux se rengainer, entièrement cette fois. Je hurle. Ça fait un mal de chien ! Cette réaction à cette pénible immixtion se traduit d'ailleurs dans ma bouche par un très audible et très distingué :

- Oh ! Putain !

Naruto ne dit rien mais stoppe tout mouvement. Il lâche ma jambe pour venir s'allonger contre mon dos, me faisant profiter de cette chaleur qui réchauffe mon cœur… enfin, il me fait du bien, quoi. Sa main droite caresse mes cheveux tandis qu'il se penche pour venir happer mes lèvres. Son autre main glisse le long de mon bras crispé sur le drap avant de venir chercher puis entrelacer nos doigts pour les guider jusqu'à mon érection complètement à plat pour le coup. Nous entamons des mouvements de va-et-vient sur mon membre. C'est étrange comme sensation de se masturber soi-même sous le rythme d'un autre. C'est excitant et mini-moi est tout à fait d'accord, rigidement d'accord même. Mon corps se concentre sur ces sensations tandis que les lèvres du blond s'occupent de baiser tout ce qui se trouve à leur portée, accompagnée d'une langue brûlante et de murmures affolants qui répètent sans cesse mon prénom.

Je n'ai bientôt plus mal et il commence à aller et venir. Doucement. Trop doucement. Je lui crie, je lui hurle que j'en veux plus. Que je veux qu'il me défonce, qu'il se perde en moi, qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il veut. C'est ce que je veux le plus au monde à cet instant. Il me serre dans ses bras où je suis si bien parce qu'ils me protègent de tout le monde. De tout ces autres qui ne me regardent pas comme lui me regarde. Ses coups de hanche sont précis et foudroyants. Ils m'emportent rapidement vers le paradis et lui aussi ne tarde pas à suivre. Le pire, c'est que j'ai presque joui une seconde fois lorsque je me suis senti rempli de cette semence et que je moquais éperdument qu'elle puisse s'écouler entre mes fesses et souiller mes draps. J'avais eu ce que je voulais et cette étreinte possessive qui me berce à présent est si douce, si tendre que je ne peux que me laisser aller, vous comprenez ? Je n'avais pas le choix…

**o0o0o**

Le lendemain, c'est une douleur lancinante qui me réveille. J'ai du mal à faire le point tant mon esprit est embrouillé. Que s'est-il passé ? Je tente péniblement de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour rassembler mes souvenirs quand un premier flash, suivis de quelques autres achèvent de me réveiller et on ne peut pas dire que le choc n'est pas rude ! Putain ! Ça fait aussi mal que mon cul ! Et ce n'est pas peu dire. Machinalement, je tourne la tête vers ma table de chevet et j'ai la surprise d'y découvrir un verre rempli d'eau accompagné d'un cachet que je suppose antidouleur au vu de sa forme et de sa couleur avec un mot dont je ne reconnais pas l'écriture droite et déliée. Je m'en saisis et commence à lire :

_Sasuke,_

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire_ (Moi, j'ai bien deux/trois idées… et mon fion aussi !)_, j'ai jamais été doué pour écrire_ (Tu m'étonnes ! Déjà qu'il sache écrire…)_, ces trucs-là me filent des boutons… Enfin, je voulais te dire merci pour hier soir enfin pas pour. C'est la première fois que je racontais à quelqu'un tout ça. Je Tu me plais beaucoup tu sais. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je crois pas que tu l'ais pris au sérieux alors il vaut mieux que je te l'écrive, hein ? Je voulais être là pour ton réveil mais il fallait que je rentre chez moi pour me changer avant de partir au travail _(Y'a des gens assez dingues pour l'embaucher ?)_. Cette nuit _(une tâche d'encre m'indique qu'il a hésité à ce moment-là_), c'était important pour moi. J'aimerais te revoir_ (Oui, je m'en doute !)_. En fait, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi cette semaine_ ( Ben voyons !)_. Je sais que tu vas pas me croire surtout que t'es pas franchement facile à vivre et que tu te prends pas pour de la merde et tu pues l'arrogance à des kms à la ronde …_ (Je suis un Uchiha, ce n'est pas de l'arrogance, c'est de l'élégance mais tout le monde ne peut pas le comprendre !)_ Mais t'es quelqu'un de bien aussi sinon tu m'aurais juste viré de ta vie une fois la semaine finie. Et puis, on a des trucs en commun quand même _(Je le nierai jusqu'à ma mort)_. Enfin, voilà quoi. Je te laisse mon numéro, tu as le choix. Moi, je crois que ce serait dommage d'en rester là. Je suis peut-être pas du même milieu que toi et peut-être qu'on va passer notre temps à se disputer, que tu vas râler et me lancer tes fameux regards noirs à longueur de journée mais je pense _(Ouille ! Quand on n'a pas l'habitude…)_ quand même… ben, que ça peut marcher. Enfin, si tu veux. Alors, à bientôt peut-être, Sasuke._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Ps : Au fait, on n'a pas utilisé de préservatif mais je suis clean, mes derniers tests remontent à 2 mois et d'habitude j'en utilise toujours alors t'en fais pas. Et puis, je suis sûr que c'est ok de ton côté aussi_ ('Tain ! Manquerait plus que ça !)_._

Plus romantique, tu meurs… Il y a son numéro juste au dessous de son nom, écrit soigneusement, sans doute pour que je sois sûr de pouvoir déchiffrer cette missive stupide et parfaitement puérile. Il est bien entendu hors de question que je le rappelle. J'ai fait un truc stupide, soit, je l'assume. Mes idées sont beaucoup plus claires maintenant. Mon esprit est à vif (comme mes fesses) et tourne à plein régime. J'avale le cachet d'un trait puis je fais le tri de ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui. Première chose à faire : appeler Itachi pour lui dire que je prends une journée de congé pour me remettre de cette semaine de dingue dont il est responsable après tout. Et puis, en fait, je peux pas trop bouger…

Pas de chance, je tombe sur le répondeur mais je lui laisse un copieux message plein d'ironie et de sarcasme qui me soulage. Je me sens de nouveau moi-même et pour achever ce retour à la normale, je m'en vais prendre un délicieux bain qui finira de me faire oublier ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas y repenser. Je balance le mot du blond sur le sol sans m'en soucier. Il a raison de dire qu'il n'est pas doué pour écrire, le pauvre. Jamais rien lu d'aussi pathétique. Il s'imagine que je vais tomber dans le panneau ! C'est vraiment un abruti fini.

**o0o0o**

Deux mois. Soixante et un jours. Mille quatre cent soixante quatre putain d'heures…

Ça fait exactement deux mois que cette histoire de stage est terminée et j'arrive pas à l'oublier. C'est ridicule, je le sais parfaitement et pourtant… J'y ai bien réfléchi, j'ai étudié tout les arguments contre (parce qu'il n'y en a aucun pour évidemment…) : on n'est pas du même milieu, je n'ai rien en commun avec lui à part quelques goûts sur l'art, la musique… non, pas de goûts en commun. Et puis surtout, avec lui, je me comportais comme… pas comme je dois me comporter. Rien que ça, c'est suffisant, non ?

Mais… c'est pas ce que me disent mes rêves. Je revoie ces yeux, cette passion, cette rudesse et cette douceur combinées. Je ressens à nouveau ce bien-être et je m'en veux pour ça. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, me suis-je dit. Ça va passer, je vais l'oublier. J'ai même essayé d'aller voir un autre mais j'avais pas envie. Rien. Il s'est rien passé. On ne peut pas dire que l'autre n'y mettait pas du sien, il s'est même préparé tout seul alors que j'étais dans le fauteuil et que mon air froid était à la limite de le faire jouir… Pitoyable.

Lui comme moi.

J'ai même pas réussi à bander et je suis parti sans explication. Je suis d'une humeur massacrante depuis. Ça fait un mois et demi. Itachi a mis ça sur le retour du fabuleux « stage » mais après, il a commencé à poser des questions. Questions que j'ai soigneusement ignorées jusqu'ici et c'est une petite consolation pour moi de le faire mariner. Et cet hypocrite de juge qui est responsable de mon malheur subit le retour aussi puisqu'un Itachi frustré est aussi agréable qu'un courant d'air froid sous le manteau en plein hiver.

Par contre, côté positif des choses, je suis devenu extrêmement performant dans mon travail. Travail que je hais pourtant. Mon paternel est heureux et me félicite à tout va pour les contrats décrochés et l'atmosphère studieuse (ou de terreur aiguë, question de point de vue) qui s'instaure quand je passe dans un service. Auparavant, ça m'aurait rendu fou de joie de voir enfin mon père s'intéresser à moi mais là, je m'en fous royalement. Ce qui me rend d'encore plus mauvaise humeur. Ce foutu blond m'empêche de vivre normalement.

Ce matin s'annonce aussi maussade que les précédents et je me retiens à grand peine de grogner. J'ai mal dormi. Enfin… j'ai trop bien dormi en fait. Au programme ? Gémissements et traces suspectes. Quelle déchéance… Je jette un œil distrait à l'ordre du jour : une entreprise concurrente a fait une offre pour que nous nous associions en restant indépendant mais sans nous faire concurrence. C'est étrange comme concept. Soit on fusionne, soit on se fait acheter mais la coopération… Quelle drôle d'idée !

Je me suis occupé du dossier à la demande de mon père. C'est le nouveau dirigeant de Namikaze Incorporated qui est à l'origine du projet. J'en ai entendu parlé. Depuis deux ans, la compagnie a été reprise par un homme venu de nulle part et il a sacrément dépoussiéré l'affaire. Le précédent directeur lui a laissé sa place et a supervisé sa prise de fonction mais personne ne sait pourquoi. Toujours est-il que cet homme a bousculé les habitudes de l'entreprise. Il a cédé les éléments non rentables à d'autres et racheté des petites entreprises dans des domaines à des lieues de l'objet originel de la compagnie.

Ça a drôlement fait jaser. Tout le monde pensait que la société, plutôt mal en point depuis quelques temps, allait chuter et que ce nouveau dirigeant la précipitait droit vers la faillite mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise de découvrir que non seulement l'équilibre financier était redevenu sain en quelques mois mais que les entreprises rachetées avaient permis un nouvel essor, rendant la compagnie extrêmement offensive et influente. Et imprévisible.

La Namikaze Incorporated touche désormais à des domaines où personne ne l'attendait, combinant avec audace des domaines a priori jugé incompatibles avec un brio et une intuition qui feraient pâlir d'envie n'importe quel investisseur. Et malgré cela, personne n'a jamais vu le nouveau venu. C'est toujours l'ancien dirigeant, Jiraya, qui se présente aux entrevues et lorsqu'on lui demande la raison de l'absence de son prodige de protégé, il répond invariablement qu'il est occupé à mener à bien d'autres projets.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il se déplace en personne, étant donné l'importance que marquerait un accord entre la Uchiha's New Corporation et la Namikaze Incoporated. L'idée était si simple qu'on pouvait se demander pourquoi personne n'y avait songé auparavant. L'entreprise familiale était connue pour la qualité exceptionnelle de ses produits mais leur impact marketing était amoindri et il perdait des parts de marché depuis quelques temps du fait d'une image vieillotte qui ne séduisait plus les jeunes. Namikaze Incorporated se proposait de s'occuper de les promouvoir sur le marché via une campagne de publicité et une organisation d'ampleur de mise en valeur lors de manifestations, notamment auprès des jeunes, lors des fêtes des lycées ou des rencontres inter-sportives entre facultés notamment.

Très sincèrement, si mon père et mon frère se sont montrés enthousiastes et attendent avec impatience de connaître les plans et les détails de l'accord, de mon côté, je m'en fous totalement. C'est même incroyable même de s'en foutre à ce point. Je grimace. C'est encore de Sa faute. J'aurais peut-être dû l'appeler… Non. De toute façon, à part me faire manipuler et soutirer tout mon argent, ça n'aurait rien donné. Mais quand même… J'étais si bien dans ses bras. Je soupire. Je ne tourne vraiment plus rond. Je ne l'ai connu que cinq jours et on a couché ensemble qu'une seule fois, nom d'une pupille ! Ça ne veut rien dire !

Je tourne les pages du dossier avec un faux-air concentré (je le connais par cœur de toute façon) tandis qu'Itachi et Père chuchotent tous les bénéfices qu'ils pourraient retirer de l'opération. Soudain la porte s'ouvre. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année entre. Il a de longs cheveux blancs et un look débraillé mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas s'y fier. Il a été redoutable en son temps et il l'est encore. Il a de nombreuses relations, très influentes, dont je suis certain que son protégé bénéficie. Ledit protégé entre et la vision me coupe le souffle une seconde.

C'est Naruto. Enfin… il lui ressemble du moins. Il n'a rien à voir avec l'abruti fini que j'ai côtoyé il y a deux mois. L'homme qui entre dans la salle de réunion est élégant, vêtu d'un costume d'excellente facture et très coûteux. Ses cheveux d'or sont impeccablement peignés et un air sérieux et indéchiffrable orne son visage. Il se présente avec respect et retenue, sans faire de distinction entre mon père, Itachi ou moi, malgré mon regard insistant. Nous entrons de suite dans le vif du sujet et je dois dire que je suis surpris par la maîtrise qu'il a. Il connaît le projet sur le bout des ongles, il répond sans hésiter et trouve des parades à chaque objection. Il ne sourit pas. C'est vraiment étrange que ce soit CE détail là qui me frappe le plus.

A la fin de l'entrevue, même si tout n'est pas encore finalisé, la majorité de l'accord a été accepté. Le reste n'est que vétilles que des exécutants pourront se charger de régler. Une poignée de main ferme salue la conclusion de la coopération. Naruto sort sans m'avoir regardé une seule fois dans les yeux. Par contre, le vieil homme l'a fait, avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de dérangeant. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'en voulait mais, en me serrant la main, j'ai senti un petit bout de papier dans ma main. J'ai refermé ma paume dessus et j'ai attendu d'être seul pour le lire. Ça tombe bien, j'avais besoin de m'isoler de toute façon….

Je défroisse la feuille. C'est un mot simple mais direct.

_Monsieur Uchiha,_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous et je ne veux pas le savoir mais il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose pour éclaircir ça sans attendre. Voici son adresse. Faites en bon usage ou vous risqueriez de le regretter._

Le mot n'est pas signé mais il n'en ait pas besoin et les menaces à peine voilées du vieillard me laissent perplexes. Apparemment, Naruto a tourné la page, lui. En quoi cela me concerne t'il ? Bon, je ne dirais pas que le fait qu'il m'ait oublié si vite ne m'énerve pas un peu… C'est de moi dont il s'agit quand même. Et puis, lui m'a un petit peu, légèrement, minusculement obsédé chaque nuit alors cette indifférence m'agace, m'horripile et surtout : me vexe. Et cette mascarade dans le bureau… C'était quoi, ça ? Pourquoi cette différence avec le Naruto du stage ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que je vais me rendre à cette adresse. Un Uchiha se doit de comprendre. Non, je n'y vais pas parce que j'ai envie de le revoir me sourire ou bien parce que ses bras m'ont manqué, vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Du tout. Je veux juste comprendre. C'est une démarche rationnelle, logique… Pfff ! Qui je cherche à bluffer ? J'admets que j'ai peut-être un peu envie de le revoir mais version allégée, hein ! C'est comme le beurre sans matières grasses : juste l'essentiel.

J'attends la fin de la journée pour éviter les questions. Je m'apprête à dire au revoir à Itachi dans son bureau quand je croise une scène qui n'est pas sans me faire penser que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et qui se trouve être nettement plus savoureux dans ce cadre. Itachi n'est pas seul dans son bureau. J'entrouvre légèrement la porte et je découvre ce que je croyais être mon gentil seme de frère dans une position tout à fait charmante avec mon imbécile de juge qui le chevauche sauvagement. Vive les portables avec appareil photo intégré ! Et, tant qu'à faire…vive la vidéo intégrée qui me permettra de faire réentendre à mon traître de frangin cette délicieuse discussion :

- Plus fort ! Enfonces-toi plus loin ! AH !

- Tu aimes ça, hein ? Tu en veux plus ?

- Oh, oui ! Encore ! Je veux que tu me remplisses !

- Ma petite perle !Ah !

Néanmoins, je suis vite dégoûté de la scène et je repars avant de changer subitement d'avis et de me retourner. Je tiens ma vengeance ! J'ouvre d'un coup la porte et lance un joyeux : « Bonne soirée Itachi-nii ! » et je rajoute, jouant la confusion « Oh ! Je vois que Kakashi-san s'en occupe déjà… ». Leurs têtes, immortalisées à tout jamais sur mon portable, sont tout simplement jouissives. Et je m'en vais, un sourire mauvais sur mon visage. Ma journée est illuminée ! Reste à s'occuper du problème Naruto. Je rejoins d'un pas léger ma voiture. Je suis tellement exalté que j'ai failli laisser un sourire poindre sur mes lèvres !

J'entre l'adresse dans mon GPS. Je suis surpris. Naruto à l'air de vivre dans un quartier plutôt pauvre alors que vu le costume qu'il portait, il a sans doute les moyens de s'offrir une maison confortable ou au moins un appartement dans un quartier plus côté que ça. Je suis intrigué. Lorsque j'arrive finalement à destination, c'est un plus grand choc qui m'attend. C'est l'adresse d'un orphelinat qu'il m'a donné. Je sors avec prudence de ma voiture de sport et je mets toutes les alarmes possibles en espérant retrouver mon petit bijou intact.

Je m'approche de la grille qui donne sur une grande cour. Le bâtiment semble avoir été rénové récemment et arbore un toit neuf, de nouvelles fenêtres ainsi qu'une peinture toute fraîche. Un jardin semble être en voie d'installation, des arbres ont été plantés et un trou nouvellement creusé indique l'emplacement d'un futur bassin. Et il y a des enfants. Partout. Ils courent et crient, se pourchassent et rient. Il y en a de tous les âges, des jeunes enfants, des adolescents… Et quelques adultes les surveillent, le regard bienveillant. Une tâche de couleur attire mon attention. Un survêtement orange que je reconnais immédiatement.

Naruto.

Il est poursuivi par une horde de bambins qui tentent de le rattraper mais le blond est nettement plus grand et rapide. Néanmoins, Naruto se laisse rapidement rattraper et submerger par la masse. Il s'écroule sous les chatouillis de ces envahisseurs infernaux. Il éclate de rire et c'est fou comme ça m'a manqué. Euh… je voulais dire que… euh… Et puis, zut ! Arrêtez avec vos questions stupides ! Je m'approche doucement, mal à l'aise sous les yeux étonnés des enfants et des adultes présents, jusqu'à ce que Naruto me remarque. Il arrête aussitôt de rire. Et non, ça ne me fait pas de pincement au cœur…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ouah. J'ai enfin trouvé la solution à mon problème de regards noir qui ne réfrigéraient plus rien. Il m'a tout piqué en fait, ce salaud ! L'air glacé et distant qui se brisait à son contact, c'est parce qu'il me le volait en douce… Oui, je sais, je délire. Un peu plus, un peu moins, en même temps…

- Je suis venu te voir, déclarais-je simplement.

- Et le téléphone, tu connais ?

Ouille, il est agressif, ça s'annonce mal. C'est vrai en plus que j'aurais pu l'appeler parce qu'un certain concours de circonstances fait que j'ai peut-être, par un hasard inopiné, un petit peu conservé le mot qu'il m'avait laissé… Mais bon, je vais pas lui dire quand même et vous… ben, vous pouvez pas, na !

- On peut parler ? Demandais-je, jouant la carte de la diplomatie.

Il m'examine une seconde avant de prendre sa décision. Il s'excuse auprès des enfants qui boudent mais promet de revenir jouer avec eux une autre fois. Il me demande de le suivre d'un signe de tête, ce que je fais. Nous entrons dans la bâtisse et nous montons les escaliers de bois ciré. Un étage puis deux, trois jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à ce qui paraît être le grenier. La porte ne paie pas de mine mais une fois ouverte, le contraste est saisissant. Un appartement pour le moins coquet a été aménagé sous les combles. C'est relativement petit mais ça semble confortable. La décoration est simple mais chaleureuse, colorée. Et orange. Naruto me laisse le temps de faire le tour de son logement du regard avant de m'inviter à m'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sasuke ? Je croyais que tout était clair pourtant.

Le ton est sec. J'ai construit tout un argumentaire en béton pour lui expliquer ma venue. J'ai eu le temps pendant le trajet. Je vais lui dire que j'aimerais connaître les raisons pour lesquelles il ne m'a pas dit la vérité sur lui dès le début, et pourquoi c'était à moi de le rappeler et pas à lui (c'est vrai quoi !) et je commence ma brillante démonstration par :

- Je sais pas.

Oh ! Bravo, Sasuke ! Brillant, vraiment. Je dois avoir l'air un peu perdu car Naruto semble se radoucir un peu et vient prendre place à côté de moi. Il n'a plus son air distant et j'avoue (mais vous gardez ça pour vous !) que ça me fait plaisir.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. J'ai… attendu ton appel. Sa voix est douce…

- Je sais. Je murmure.

- Mais t'as pas appelé. Sa voix est tendre…

- Je sais. Je baisse la tête.

Il n'accuse pas. Il semble juste… déçu. Je sais pas quoi dire. J'ai les émotions qui tourbillonnent, je n'arrive plus qu'à penser à cette main qui s'est tendue vers moi et qui m'a poussé contre lui. Je suis entre ses bras et je me sens… si bien. Le pire, c'est que je ne résiste même pas. Non, en fait, le vraiment plus que pire c'est que j'ai pas envie de résister.

- Si tu veux, je commence, ok ?

J'opine de la tête. Il prend une longue inspiration et je sais que ce qu'il va me confier va être très personnel. Je sais aussi ce que ça implique : il va falloir que je parle, moi aussi. Si je refuse, il faut que je le dise maintenant. Mais… je veux savoir même si je sais pas pourquoi. Il cherche la confirmation dans mes yeux puis commence son récit. Il me conte l'histoire de Narihiro Namikaze et de sa mère Kushina Uzumaki. Celle-ci était la promise du jeune entrepreneur Minato Namikaze qu'elle devait épouser quelques mois plus tard. Les discussions entre les deux familles avaient été ardues car les deux jeunes gens avaient été imprudents et avaient consommés leur union avant que l'accord de leur famille ne soit scellé ce qui avait donné lieu à la naissance d'un garçon nommé Narihiro (成寛 ce qui signifie « tourné vers la tolérance »).

Le jeune homme était issu d'une famille moins prestigieuse que celle de sa fiancée et il lui fallait faire ses preuves ce qu'il fit en travaillant avec acharnement à la création de sa société avec l'aide de son mentor, Jiraya. Finalement, quelques mois après la naissance de leur enfant, ils obtinrent l'autorisation de se marier. Ce fut une joie d'une courte durée car la toute jeune entreprise rencontrait déjà ses premiers ennemis en raison de sa croissance fulgurante. Un homme, nommé Orochimaru, tenta de profiter de l'occasion pour s'emparer de cette nouvelle concurrence et retrouver sa position dominante… par tous les moyens.

Kushina fut enlevée avec son enfant alors qu'elle faisait des courses. On prévint la police et une opération visant à récupérer la mère et l'enfant fut lancée. Néanmoins, au moment de l'échange, les kidnappeurs repérèrent les policiers en tenue civile et décampèrent, pris de peur à l'idée de se faire prendre. Ils tuèrent la mère, abandonnant son corps dans une ruelle sordide. Quant à l'enfant, ils lui marquèrent le visage pour éviter qu'on le reconnaisse et l'abandonnèrent au pied d'un orphelinat d'un quartier pauvre où on ne pourrait faire le lien avec eux ou son père. Ils furent finalement rattrapés par la police mais nièrent toute implication malgré les menaces ou le chantage. Orochimaru leur faisait bien plus peur. Et on ne retrouva pas trace de l'enfant.

La directrice signala le bébé abandonné mais aucun enquêteur ne se pencha sur ce cas, tellement banal dans les quartiers pauvres. Par un fait du hasard, le nom de famille donné par la vieille directrice était celui de sa défunte mère dont elle avait lu le nom dans la rubrique des faits divers mais elle ne fit pas le rapprochement avec l'enfant perdu. Narihiro Namikaze devint Naruto Uzumaki. Son père le rechercha durant de nombreuses années, ne renonçant pas au dernier lien qui l'unissait à sa bien-aimée. Il continua de faire prospérer son entreprise, ne se préoccupant plus que de ça et de la recherche de son fils. A tel point qu'il en devint malade. Il s'éteignit un soir sur son bureau de travail, terrassé par une crise cardiaque, le visage reposant sur une photo de lui avec Kushina dans les bras de laquelle reposait son fils chéri.

Jiraya, le maître de son père, se décida alors à reprendre l'entreprise et à poursuivre les recherches en sa mémoire. Pour que, lorsqu'il retrouverait Narihiro, il puisse lui léguer ce que son père souhaitait lui transmettre. Inconscient de ce projet, le jeune Naruto, lui, fut confronté à la difficulté de grandir dans la pauvreté mais il avait un rêve. Il l'avait confié un jour à la directrice. Il voulait faire en sorte de devenir très riche pour pouvoir réparer l'orphelinat et que tout le monde soit heureux. La vieille femme l'avait alors regardé avec indulgence et avait acquiescé mais seulement pour ne pas démolir ce qu'elle pensait être un rêve de gamin. Seulement Naruto avait poursuivi, son idée fixe bien en tête.

Il étudia avec beaucoup de soin, autant qu'il le put, et décrocha une bourse pour étudier à l'Université, travaillant à côté pour aider l'orphelinat et payer son logement, ses livres et de quoi vivre. Il finit ses études parmi les premiers de sa promotion et aussitôt, il se mit en quête de son premier travail. Malgré le fait que les postes qu'il visait requérait bien souvent de l'expérience, il ne se décourageait pas et y allait au culot, se disant qu'en tentant sa chance, il finirait bien par y arriver. C'est totalement par hasard qu'il s'était retrouvé à postuler au poste d'attaché de direction à la Namikaze Incorporated, moyennant un petit mensonge sur son âge. C'est Jiraya qui le reçut directement, le poste dépendant directement de lui.

Il se rappelait la mine ébahie du vieil homme et des larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux alors qu'il s'était littéralement jeté sur lui. Naruto n'avait pas compris mais après lui avoir posé quelques questions et avoir confronté leurs récits, le jeune homme avait admis la réalité. Il était Narihiro. S'en était suivi beaucoup de discussions, de souvenirs partagés, de photos. Jiraya avait voulu immédiatement lui céder la place de son père mais Naruto avait refusé. Il voulait d'abord faire ses preuves et profiter de toute l'expérience accumulée par le mentor de son père. Il avait voulu aussi conserver son prénom.

Il était Naruto avant d'être Narihiro. Il décida d'accoler le nom de son père à celui de sa mère pour les lier à jamais et devint Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Il entreprit d'étudier à fond le fonctionnement de son entreprise avec la complicité de Jiraya qui le fit tourner dans toutes les succursales et services de la société pour qu'il puisse se faire son idée. Il en profita pour construire et développer ses propres idées pour permettre à l'entreprise de prendre un nouveau tournant. Et depuis, il s'en sortait plutôt bien jugeait-il. Il avait profité de sa nouvelle position pour mettre son rêve à profit, en commençant par l'orphelinat de son enfance qu'il décida d'occuper, pour ne pas oublier d'où il venait.

Il avait entamé également un vaste programme d'aide et de soutien aux orphelinats de la ville qu'il projetait d'étendre à tous le pays à terme. Il ajouta que c'est un peu à cause de son obsession qu'il s'était retrouvé à suivre ce stage avec Sasuke. Il sourit à cette pensée et j'écoutais sans mot dire. Il s'était heurté à un directeur particulièrement obtus qui gérait l'orphelinat dans une optique loin d'être philanthropique. Les enfants travaillaient dans des manufactures ouvrières locales et le directeur n'était pas prêt à se séparer de cette manne financière pour permettre aux enfants d'aller régulièrement à l'école.

Il avait malheureusement des accointances avec la police locale et les entrepreneurs alors Naruto avait dû se replier et avait préparé sa revanche patiemment. Sauf qu'un jour, en repartant d'un nouvel échec sur une négociation… il avait vu rouge quand il avait vu l'homme malmener une fillette qui faisait le quart de sa taille. L'homme s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital, le nez cassé et Naruto placé en garde à vue. Heureusement, Jiraya avait intercédé pour lui et il s'en était tiré en suivant ce stage. A ce moment-là, Naruto regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux et déclara :

- Ce stage est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, tu sais ? Il ajouta doucement : Parce que ça m'a permis de te rencontrer.

Je détournais la tête, mal à l'aise. Je sais que c'est à mon tour mais j'y arrive pas. Je fais alors une chose qu'il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais crû impossible : je pleure. Ce n'est pas non plus les torrents de larmes, faut pas exagérer, hein ! Mais quelques gouttelettes sont peut-être en train de s'échapper de mes canaux lacrymaux… Bref. J'ai besoin que… Ah ! Pas la peine d'expliquer, il a compris. Naruto me serre plus fort contre lui. Putain, ce que ça fait du bien ! Alors, je sais que je peux tout lui dire. Comment j'ai toujours eu tout ce que je désirais, les jouets, les fêtes d'anniversaire mais jamais le plus important : l'attention de mes parents. Itachi passait toujours devant. Il était l'aîné, le plus brillant, en avance sur tout, tellement plus intelligent, plus brillant.

J'ai toujours tout fait pour le dépasser ou du moins, le rattraper. J'ai étudié avec acharnement, suivi les études que mes parents voulaient que je suive mais j'étais constamment comparé à Itachi. Et impossible de lui en vouloir car c'est celui-ci qui prenait ma défense. Mais ça n'a rien changé. Alors, avec les années, j'ai fait comme si je m'en fichais. Comme si je me fichais d'eux, de leur opinion et finalement, de celle des autres. Je ne supportais plus la compagnie d'autrui, leurs attentions mielleuses et intéressées. Parce que j'étais un Uchiha, et non pas parce que j'étais moi.

Et en même temps, je me raccrochais toujours à cet espoir que mes parents, que mon père, me remarquent et me reconnaissent. Et puis Naruto est arrivé et tout a changé. Mes priorités ont changé et ça m'a foutu la trouille. Je n'avais plus de repères, c'était l'inconnu. J'ai envie de me planquer dans un trou de souris tellement ce que je raconte est pathétique face à son histoire mais je me contente d'enfouir encore plus mon visage contre son tee-shirt. Je me sens ridicule. Probablement parce que je le suis d'ailleurs… j'ai envie de fuir et de ne jamais plus le revoir. Enfin… tant que je peux revenir après, hein. Quoi, je me contredis ? Je fais c'que j'veux d'abord !

- C'est pour ça que t'as pas appelé ?

Je veux pas répondre à ça. Trop humiliant.

- Hn.

J'ai répondu. Putain ! Y'a tout qui s'casse !

- Si tu me laisses une chance, Sasuke, je pourrais t'apprendre à être aimé.

Impossible de laisser passer ça, vous êtes d'accord ?

- T'as pas trouvé plus débile comme déclaration ?

Il rit. Décidément, il est immunisé contre mon humour. Quoi ? Non, mon humour n'est pas pourri, il est… Uchiesque, c'est différent.

- Non, mais je vais faire un effort, promis !

Et il me jure ça avec les yeux qui brillent. Ses yeux… Faudra que je lui demande s'il met des lentilles, tiens…. Juste comme ça, pour savoir.

- Enfin, si tu le veux.

C'est vrai, ça. Qu'est-ce que je veux ? J'en sais rien moi ! Il en a de drôles, lui ! C'est super effrayant comme truc ! Il me fait flipper à mort ! Et puis, en plus, j'aime pas les gosses et lui, oui et puis, on a pas les mêmes goûts et puis il est hors de question que je m'installe dans cet appart miteux et puis… Il m'embrasse. C'est fou comme je m'en fous du reste d'un seul coup. Ouais, c'est ça que j'veux en fait. Continuer à m'en foutre. Je vais lâcher mon travail et rester avec Naruto non-stop pour que le reste me laisse complètement indifférent. Ouais, ce serait le pied !

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Je veux que tu continues de m'embrasser.

- Ça au moins, c'est direct.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'attend ?

Et il m'allonge doucement sur le canapé. Vu comme c'est parti, je vais encore finir uke… Mais je m'en fous. Encore. J'imagine la tronche de mon paternel demain quand je lui remettrai ma lettre de démission en lui précisant que :

1) Je suis gay.

2) Itachi aussi (Nos parents sont quand même super aveugles…)

3) Je me casse de la boîte.

4) J'emménage avec mon mec (Il a pas son mot à dire sur ce plan là… même si je vais un peu refaire la déco, trop d'orange pour moi…)

5) Je vais bosser avec lui (Et là non plus, y'a pas moyen que ça se passe autrement… j'ai les moyens (situés au sud de mon anatomie) de le convaincre !)

Je sais déjà comment ça va finir : « Et l'honneur des Uchiha, tu y penses ? » me criera mon père, drapé dans sa dignité, et je sais aussi ce que je vais lui répondre : « L'honneur, c'est comme les fesses, si tu sais pas à quoi ça sert, ça finira par te rentrer dedans ! ». L'honneur des Uchiha, en ma personne incarnée, est présentement parfaitement en mesure d'aller se faire foutre… Ce que Naruto s'emploie à faire à merveille, à mon plus grand plaisir ! Je ne maîtrise plus rien et ça ne me fait rien. Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain et je m'en moque bien. Je ne suis plus digne d'être un Uchiha et vous savez quoi ?

J'aime ça !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que mon petit **cadeau de Noël** vous a plu, en même temps, ça faisait un moment que je le préparais alors j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu. **Bon Noël et bonne fête de fin d'année!**

* * *

[1] C'est un légume qui a un goût proche de l'ail, on le nomme aussi « lahé ».

[2] C'est un chien grand et lourd qui est malgré tout rapide et agile. Il est intelligent mais relativement placide, utilisé à des fins militaires ou policières.

[3] Pour ceux ou celles qui se poseraient la question, cette composition est toute personnelle. J'ai essayé de suivre ce que m'ont appris les différents sites que j'ai visité pour la réaliser en suivant les préceptes traditionnels pour l'équilibre du Shin, So et Gyô.


End file.
